El poder de los Espiritus
by Kronos 53
Summary: Esta es la historia de un antiguo Shinigami que por culpa de varios sucesos en su pasado termino con su fuerza sellada y viviendo solitariamente en un monte. Entonces un dia aparecio una niña pidiendo que la entrenase para ser fuerte, poco sabia que el encuentro con esa joven haria que en un futuro ella sea la persona mas importante para él.
1. Prologo

Bueno Aqui otra vez Kronos 53, ahora les presento el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic el cual es un crossover con Bleach que al igual que la hoja perdida tambien lo publico en la pagina de NarutoUchiha. Espero que les guste el capitulo y que tengan tiempo para comentar o de dar su opinion.

* * *

La tarde reinaba ya anunciando el ocaso de este día, el cielo anaranjado lentamente pero sin pausa daba el espacio a la noche. Pero para ellos semejante cosa no era importante y eso que estaba en un lugar que no se considera muy seguro que se diga.

A la sombra de un árbol y sobre la agreste gramilla se encontraban dos personas, una vestida de negro con dos haori; uno blanco y otro rosado con motivos florales sobre el anterior. su cara permanecía oculta bajo un sombrero de paja.

El segundo tenia su torso recostado en el tronco del álamo para así beber cómodamente sake de la botella que sostenía con su mano diestra, estaba ataviado con un kimono azul de aspecto viejo, manteniendo además su rostro permanecía oculto bajo una capucha de viaje del mismo color, sus facciones estaban camufladas de forma tal que cualquiera que lo viera de frente distinguiría solo su boca, dándole con ello un aire de misterio sin igual. - Me has traído una botella muy buena Shishui, dentro de cuatro meses tráeme otra mejor -.

- Naa... si Yama-ji se entera que vengo aquí lo mismo hace que mi persona no sea aceptada en la licorería, pero en cambio te traeré una foto de mi teniente es muy mona aunque sea para mirarla un momento luego me la deberías de devolver -.

Después de varios minutos de hablar el hombre que ocultaba su identidad decidió volver a su hogar donde llevaba recluido muchos años en mitad de un monte. El lugar en donde vivía tenia prohibida la entrada cualquiera que decidiera adentrarse ya quien se metía nunca salía de allí, el lugar fue temido durante años por los habitantes del Rukongai que bautizaron el lugar con el nombre de Akuma no tobira (La puerta del demonio) por la facilidad en la que se podía entrar pero en lo imposible de salir de allí con vida.

El hombre llego hasta su hogar en aquel monte, se trataba de una casa pequeña de madera sin embargo el estado del edificio no era bueno sino casi estaba derrumbado, ese era su hogar después de todo el tiempo que se quedo allí contemplando el cambio de las estaciones y el paso del tiempo. Se dirigió a un rincón donde el normalmente solía descansar, al llegar se termino con lo que quedaba en la botella de sake para a continuación dormirse ya solo faltaban cuatro meses para desplazarse al punto de encontró donde se reuniría con Kyoraku Shisui para saber sobre el Rukongai y del Seretei, estaba apunto de dormirse hasta que oyó unos pequeños golpes en su puerta.

Aquel tipo abrió la puerta para no ver a nadie en un principio hasta que decidió bajar su mirada, entonces vio a una niña al rededor de siete o ocho años vestida con ropa oscura, tenia el pelo corto oscuro con un tono azulado y con ojos grises, la niña lo miro para poder hablar a continuación. - Per... perdone señor pero es usted la persona que vive aquí ¿no? ¿Podría entrenarme? -.

- Te confundes la persona que buscas es otra, yo soy alguien que esta aprendiendo de él. Busca a un tipo que mide mas de dos metros con n aspecto parecido a un oso, es fácil de reconocer solamente sigue las cuerdas blancas que están allí atadas, ve siguiéndolas y acabaras en el sitio donde normalmente esta -. Eso fue lo que le dijo a la niña pequeña que se lo agradeció para rápidamente ir por el camino de las cuerdas que estaban atadas a los arboles, cuando la perdió de vista regreso a su hogar para descansar finalmente.

- (Al día siguiente) -

Se encontraba dormido plácidamente hasta que le despertó unos golpes en la puerta de su casa, salió para ver que se trataba de la joven del día anterior salvo que esta vez tenía un rostro cubierto de suciedad y algunos cortes en sus brazos. - Eres tu la persona que buscaba por favor entréneme señor, por favor-.

- Supongo que tienes cierta habilidad por esquivar algunas de las trampas además de que el recorrido dura aproximadamente un día incluso andando sin pararse a dormir, espera un momento -. El hombre se coloco de forma que estaba pensando profundamente hasta que de pronto le cerro la puerta delante de la niña con fuerza, él estaba cansado de todos los años en que la gente le pedía entrenamiento muchos no superaban el camino del bosque con vida, sin embargo los que lo conseguían él peleaba contra ellos sin descanso y ninguno duraba, la historia erra siempre la misma hasta que se canso por lo que directamente dejaría en paz a la niña ya que seguramente volvería a casa para no verla nunca mas.

- (Tres días después) -

- ¿Por que no te vas a tu casa? márchate de mi no conseguirás nada -. Dijo el hombre que ocultaba su rostro a la niña que no se haba marchado de la entrada de su casa durante esos tres días ni si quiera se fue para ir a comer, también el hombre observo que la niña tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos posiblemente no había descansado en todo ese tiempo, él la movió para apartarla del sitio solo para causar que ella se desplomara contra el suelo dormida y él la dejo allí en ese lugar mientras buscaba alimentos para comer.

Varias horas pasaron hasta finalmente llegar a su hogar con la comida mientras aun observo a la niña tirada contra el suelo sin despertarse. - Supongo que empieza a hacer frio -. Fue lo que dijo e inmediatamente recogió a la niña y la metió a su casa para que descansara dentro al menos antes de hacer que se largara.

Ella comenzó a despertarse poco a poco y cuando lo hizo espero a que su visión se aclarara para que ella viera que estaba dentro de una antigua casa de madera, noto como ella estaba en vuelta en una tela muy vieja y observo a la persona que residía en el monte sentada comiendo una manzana que enseguida él la vio despierta. - Ya era hora de que despertaras toma una manzana y lárgate a casa niña -.

- No... no puedo volver señor... soy la única esperanza que le queda a mi familia, todos mis hermanos mayores han muerto junto con otros parientes sino soy fuerte solo habrá deshonra en mi familia además de que no se el camino para regresar -. Fue lo que dijo la niña mientras alcanzaba una de las manzanas que le mostro aquel tipo para darle un bocado, aquella fruta le sentaba muy bien ya que desde hace varios días ella no había comido nada.

- Cuatro meses... en cuatro meses me reuniré con alguien ya que no puedo salir de este lugar y el te llevara a tu casa. ¿Cual es tu nombre niña? -. Fue lo que dijo aquel hombre mientras se quitaba la pieza de ropa para revelar su aspecto el de un hombre de unos dieciocho años con el pelo rubio y con unos ojos azules como el cielo, en el momento en el que mostraba su aspecto la joven vio en ambas muñecas dos grilletes dorados con una extraña inscripción.

- Me llamo Sha... mi nombre es Soi fong señor -. Dijo la niña mientras seguía comiendo la manzana que había conseguido. Cuatro meses estaría ella allí con el rubio desconocido e intentaría que la enseñara, cuatro meses estaría la joven con Naruto aunque para él ese tiempo solamente seria en un momento y así podría descansar en el monte olvidándose de otro mas que deseaba que le entrenara.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, debo de decir que Soi Fong es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Bleach por lo que ella sera en un futuro la persona mas importante para Naruto en esta historia aunque en realidad otras mujeres se fijaran en el Uzumaki ya que tambien sera un Naru/harem.


	2. Capitulo 1:Maestro y aprendiz

Bueno despues de un tiempo de espera aqui esta la siguiente parte de mi fic asi que espero que les guste ya que apareceran mas personajes.

* * *

Capitulo Uno:

- Bueno ya que te vas a quedar aquí durante cuatro meses ahí un par de reglas, la primera no me molestes en ningún momento, segunda te buscas tu propia comida y tercera si te mueres ten por seguro que no me importara. ¿Lo has entendido todo niña? -.

- Esta bien señor, pero ¿cuando empieza el entrenamiento? -.

- Y dale con la misma historia, tu solamente te estarás aquí hasta que pase el tiempo y venga a verme un conocido para que este te lleve a tu casa -. Dijo Naruto molesto a la joven conocida como Soi fong que aun insistía en que la volviera fuerte él, con solo escuchar el nombre de los fong ya sabia que la chica pequeña pertenecía a aquella familia noble ligada con los Shihouin una de las cuatro familias mas importantes del Seretei.

Llego a la conclusión de que ella quería ser mas fuerte para proteger al líder de la familia que debían de proteger los suyos, sin embargo a el rubio no le interesaba nada de eso por lo que la mando a que fuera a por su comida si en verdad quería alimentarse para tener fuerzas ya que de seguro serian pocas. Al ver que ella se fue por la puerta de la casa en ruinas por fin pudo relajarse. - _(Debería haberle dicho que suelen venir hollows aquí al monte, bueno quizás así me libre de ella)_ -.

Dos horas mas tarde el sonido de los pasos le despertó de su sueño para ver a la joven Soi fong con tres manzanas aunque observo la condición de la pequeña noble.

En su brazo izquierdo había heridas de garras allí, encima de su ojo derecho había un moratón de un golpe que habría recibido además de tener una ligera cojera cuando ella camino hacia el centro de la habitación para comer. La niña de ojos grises devoraba la fruta ya que era la único alimento que pudo conseguir, cuando se disponía a comer la segunda manzana vio que el habitante de la montaña se levanto para irse fuera del hogar pero antes de salir hablo para dirigirse a la niña.

- Si no quieres herirte ya puedes volverte mas rápida, por cierto lo que has traído es tu alimento de hoy por lo que si tienes mas hambre espera hasta mañana -. El rubio se fue del lugar dejando a la niña herida sola mientras caminaba por el monte pensando en que debería hacer hasta que llego a un lugar donde el se sentó, desde allí podía ver diferentes distritos del Rukongai además de ver a los lejos la estructura blanca del Seretei donde se encontraban las almas nobles junto con los Shinigamis del Gotei trece.

Allá sentado en ese lugar espero a lo que vería dentro de un par de minutos en el paisaje que al menos lo entretendría y podía olvidar el aburrimiento aunque fuera por n momento, se quedo en silencio mientras veía como se dirigía hacia el cielo un proyectil que exploto dejando luces brillantes de colores en el aire, lo propio de los fuegos artificiales que empezaron a disparar desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre en distintos lugares nunca en un mismo sitio, siguió mirándolos como explotaban dejando aquellos múltiples colores brillantes sin embargo no podía disfrutarlo mientras le daba vueltas a la persona que se encontraba ahora mismo en su hogar.

Finalmente regreso a la casa en ruinas para encontrar a la herida Soi fong durmiendo cosa que el también tenia pensado hacer enseguida, pero todas las veces que lo intentaba no lograba descansar por algún motivo, él se traslado hasta ella para colocar su mano derecha en la frente de ella mientras intentaba concentrarse en utilizar la energía para curar las heridas. Hacia mucho que no utilizaba su poder sin embargo logro que su mano se envolviera en una energía rojiza que al contacto con el cuerpo la energía lo rodeo para hacer desaparecer en pocos segundos los daños que había en su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente la joven noble se despertó de su sueño e inmediatamente vio que las heridas habían desaparecido además de sentir como que tenia mas energía, estuvo pensando en como podría haberse curado en solo una noche de todas las heridas sin embargo noto que ella estaba sola en la cabaña por lo que decidió irse para ver donde se encontraba la persona que deseaba que la entrenara.

Nada mas salir por la puerta se topo con aquel hombre que estaba sentado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados, quizás estuviera dormido así que ella he acerco para despertarlo pero cuando se encontraba a pocos pasos de él comenzó a hablar. - Creo que lo que deberías hacer es buscar tu comida para hoy ahora mismo -.

- Tengo una pregunta señor... ¿Me curo usted las heridas? -. Pregunto la joven a la persona que desde el principio actuaba de forma negativa en la cuestión de entrenarla, la chica de ojos grises vio como el rubio abrió uno de sus ojos azules para mirarla.

- Una vez a la semana te curare las heridas, pero puedo curarte cada día si logras vencer a los hollows cuando vayas a buscar la comida, como prueba de ello trae la mascara que ellos llevan para demostrar que lo has logrado -.

- ¡Muchas gracias sensei! ¡Le prometo ser una buena alumna! -. Naruto fue testigo de como Soi fong se alejo del lugar a toda prisa por una dirección cualquiera sin escuchar las palabras del rubio de que no lo llamara sensei que él no le enseñaría nada, siguió diciéndoselo hasta que vio que ella desapareció de su vista. Solamente se comportaba así porque él se aburría y podía entretenerse con algo hasta que se marchara aunque parece que la joven pensaba como si había aceptado en entrenarla.

- (En el seretei) -

En este lugar se encontraba caminando con pasos rápidos una joven con varios documentos con cara molesta dirigiéndose con destino a una de las divisiones que pertenecía, al entrar dentro del edificio se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba su líder para encontrarlo allí dormido con botellas vacías por el suelo. Ella se acerco al cuerpo de su capitán e inmediatamente lo pateo con fuerza en el cuerpo de él para que despertara del sueño ya que necesitaba hablar enseguida con su irresponsable capitán.

Kyoraku se despertó poco a poco mientras sentía la resaca además del dolor que tenia en su cuerpo para ver cuando se aclaro su vista a su teniente molesta con una pila de papeles en sus brazos. La shinigami tenia el pelo largo de color moreno además de tenerlo atado con dos largas coletas, detrás de los cristales de su gafas veía los ojos verde azulados que poseía, vestía el típico traje negro de los shinigamis solo que su uniforme no era igual que el de los demás ya que vestía una falda corta con la que cualquiera podía ver sus piernas. El nombre de su teniente era Lisa Yadōmaru que instantáneamente ella le piso con fuerza su cara.

- Lisa-chan ¿por que me pisas nada mas despertarme? -.

- Para que se te olvidara la idea de mirar bajo mi falda ahora que estás tumbado, además de que así puedo golpearte por las tonterías que haces fuera la división y ser yo la que tengo que tomar la responsabilidad de tus acciones -.

- Jo lisa-chan eres una agua fiestas, siempre intentas que no me divierta -. Dijo Kyoraku mientras se ponía en pie para leer los documentos que había recibido de la teniente, muchos de ellos en verdad eran de cosas que había hecho y otros ni los recordaba pero que habían testigos de que los hizo. En resumen lo mismo que todos los días excepto el ultimo documento en el que nada mas leerlo desapareció con un Shumpo de la habitación para re-aparecer en las calles del Seretei, camino dirección hasta el primer escuadrón para acudir ante el Capitán general que le había llamado.

Finalmente entro dentro del edificio dirigiéndose a la sala donde se hallaría la máxima autoridad del Gotei trece que se encontraba a dentro esperándolo a que apareciera el capitán del octavo escuadrón.

El Capitán General era la persona mas antigua de toda la Sociedad de Almas, su aspecto era el de un anciano calvo con dos cicatrices en su cabeza en forma de X, tenia una barba larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura además de tener cejas largas, vestía el traje tradicional de todos los capitanes un haori blanco encima de su uniforme negro sin ninguna modificación como tenían algunos shinigamis del Seretei. Su nombre era Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai la única alma que había vivido mas de dos mil años, el fundador de la academia de Shinigamis y el único que a obstentado el titulo de capitán general desde la fundación del Gotei.

- Hola Yama-ji ¿que tal estas?... no me habrás llamado para asistir a tu ceremonia del Té ¿no? -. Pregunto Kyoraku al anciano que lo miro seriamente con una mirada seria.

- ¿Te crees aun muy gracioso Shunsui? Te he pedido que vengas para decirte de que investigues el Rukongai, mas concretamente al distrito Zaraki para que averigües que a sucedido con los Shinigamis que se han adentrado en aquel lugar sin ley -.

- Pero porque no envías a los del onceavo escuadrón seguro que les gustaría ir y hacer alguna que otra pelea, además quizás sea algún hollow suelto ya alguien lo purificara -.

- Precisamente esos Shinigamis en su mayoría eran del onceavo escuadrón y algunos de ellos eran oficiales de alto rango, la capitana Kirio Hikifune del doceavo escuadrón se dirigió allí para averiguar si lo que esta sucediendo es por algún hollow -. Después de decir eso Yamamoto escucho a su antiguo alumno decir de que no iría si ya alguien se dirigía hacia allí y que debía de hacer muchas cosas ya que se encontraba ocupado, sin embargo antes de que se fuera el anciano le impidió que se marchase ya que también por otra razón lo llamo.

- Shunsui se a donde te vas cada cuatro meses... espero que tengas cuidado muy pocos están a su altura aun aquí en el Seretei incluso sin que pueda utilizar todo su poder -.

Con eso dicho eso Kyoraku se fue de la sala dejando solo al capitán General recordando a Naruto y todas las cosas que hizo que le llevaron a su estado actual, ahora se disponía a ir a la cámara cuarenta y seis a hacer algo respecto al joven rubio ya que desde hace poco le informaron que el arrancar Arturo Plateado empezaba a formar un ejercito de hollows además de sonidos de que estallaría una guerra civil entre los Shinigamis. Si en verdad sucedían esas cosas quizás deberían de tener de aliado a Naruto para ganar aquellas luchas.

* * *

Se que es corto pero los proximos intentare que sean mas largos asi que espero que les guste ya que como pueden ver dentro de varios capitulos las cosas se complicaran en la sociedad de almas, en la siguiente parte Naruto junto con Soi fong saldran del monte para ir al Rukongai.


	3. Capitulo 2

Bueno despues de varios días ya esta el siguiente capitulo de mi fic crossover con bleach, he de decir que en la otra pagina donde publico mis historias este capitulo les gusto por una escena humoristica que aparece y espero que tambien les guste.

* * *

Capitulo Dos:

- Esta tardando mucho esto no es normal, tendría que haber estado aquí hace dos horas -.

- ¿Quien llega tarde maestro? ¿es otro alumno? -.

No, por cierto deja de llamarme maestro. Estamos esperando a la persona que te llevara a tu casa -. Dijo Naruto que se encontraba esperando en la salida de la montaña junto con la pequeña Soi fong, ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que la joven noble apareció ante él para ser entrenada y cuando el día comenzó el rubio con energía se levanto emocionado por la despedida de la niña aunque la verdad es que veía que la joven prometía potencial para ser fuerte con la derrota de varios hollows y de evadirlos para conseguir su comida, sin embargo era el día en que debía marcharse ella y aunque ya estaba preparado para verla irse Kyoraku no hacia acto de aparición.

Siguieron esperando en aquel lugar los dos durante horas y mas horas hasta que finalmente llego la tarde en la Sociedad de Almas, entonces viendo que el capitán del octavo escuadrón no aparecía por lo que decidió la persona con grilletes en las muñecas andar a través de los distritos del Rukongai hasta llegar al Seretei que era el sitio en donde vivían los Shinigamis y las familias nobles.

Una hora y media había pasado desde que comenzaron el viaje hacia el hogar de los nobles donde debía llevar a la joven noble, pero el viaje seria largo quizás durara un par de días ya que se encontraban en el distrito numero setenta y uno por lo que en verdad tardarían en llegar a su destino.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que Soi fong rompió el silencio. - Maestro, ¿por que vamos de esta forma hacia el Seretei? seria mucho mejor ir mediante un Shumpo llegaríamos mucho mas rápido -.

- Podría utilizar el Shumpo pero si vamos así fortalecerás las piernas junto con la resistencia. Además de esta forma puedo ver el Rukongai ya que mirar desde una montaña a la larga aburre mucho y me gustaría contemplar como a cambiado el sitio -. Dijo Naruto admitiendo que sentía curiosidad sobre como había cambiado todo lo que antiguamente conocía, la joven que lo acompañaba al oír que el viaje tendría como finalidad ser mas fuerte siguió andando con mas energía que antes llegando incluso a sacar distancia de su maestro.

Dos distritos mas tarde el hombre de ojos azules se encontró con la autoproclamada alumna y se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes de madera de una de las casas intentando recuperar energías, él vio que el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte haciendo que el cielo azul se volviera anaranjado e inmediatamente al llegar al lado de la Fong el la recogió para ponerla encima de sus hombros para que ella descansara mientras él seguía con dirección al Seretei.

Al llegar al distrito numero sesenta y siete la joven que cargaba empezaba a moverse ya que deseaba andar para seguir con su entrenamiento por lo que el la dejo en tierra, cinco minutos mas tardes los dos llegaron a una zona en donde encontraron a varias personas extorsionando a uno de los habitantes del lugar y esas personas llevaban un traje negro además de portar espadas en su cintura aunque uno de ellos el que parecía el jefe era el que mas destacaba.

El shinigami que se encontraba amenazando a su objetivo tenia el pelo rizado de color castaño y peinado en forma de un corto tupe junto con unas patillas largas del mismo color de su cabello. Aquel hombre tenia un gran estomago y se veía que quizás nunca habría hecho algún ejercicio, su uniforme estaba ligeramente modificado ya que había alrededor de su cuello una tela purpura que estaba unida mediante un collar de oro. Otros detalles que destacaban de él era la cantidad de diferentes anillos que tenia en sus manos y una placa que había atada en su brazo que indicaba de que obstentaba un alto rango en las filas del Gotei trece.

Aquel sujeto le arrebato a su victima la bebida que tenia para bebérsela él e inmediatamente le dio un golpe para hacerlo caer al suelo para segundos después burlarse de su situación económica como social, al terminar de divertirse ese hombre se dirigió andando tranquilamente dirección a donde estaban las dos personas que acababan de llegar al lugar. Se encontraba en cabeza guiando a su sequito gastando bromas mientras se hurgaba la nariz con uno de sus dedos, pocos segundos se fijo en Naruto y en el estado de su ropa así que dedujo que era otro pobre del Rukongai por lo que fue andando para divertirse en su costa.

El grupo de personas se iba acercándose hasta que el Shinigami decidió chocarse con el hombro del rubio, cuando los dos se dieron el hombre de pelo castaño se giro hacia su objetivo con cara de enfadado. - ¡Oyeee, ¿que crees que haces?! ¡Acabas de chocarte con el gran Marenoshin Ōmaeda-sama y no te disculpas por lo que has hecho será mejor que lo hagas inmediatamente -. Dijo el shinigami cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano cerca del oído para escuchar las disculpas.

Espero pacientemente pero solo oía pasos alejarse por lo que abrió sus ojos para comprobar que aquellos seguía caminando sin pararse, corrió el Omaeda hasta llegar cerca de Naruto que en ese momento coloco su gran mano en el hombro del rubio para detener el avance. - ¿Acaso de ser pobre además eres sordo? que injusto es el destino por hacerte así mientras que a mi me dieron todas las virtudes, pero sabes que si te topas con un shinigami debes darle tus respetos y mas a mi que soy el teniente del segundo escuadrón -.

Siguió sin decirle nada la persona con la que se choco así que con su otra mano agarro la cabeza de Soi fong ejerciendo fuerza para hacerla gritar cosa que consiguió mientras ella intentaba soltarse y empezó a reírse. - Bueno si no me oyes ¿puedes escuchar los gritos de ella? si es así solo di "oh gran Marenoshin Ōmaeda-sama discúlpeme por mi torpeza al chocar contra su gran perso-.

Por algún motivo Soi fong dejo de escuchar hablar a aquel shinigami además de liberarse del agarre del enemigo e inmediatamente giro su vista para ver que sucedía, vio que su maestro con una mirada aburrida acababa de golpear con su puño en pleno rostro del teniente sin necesidad de girarse para ver a su victima.

Marenoshin cayo al suelo con una nariz rota mientras de ella salía sangre, segundos después de ese golpe el Omaeda intento levantarse del suelo mientras con una de sus manos palpaba su nariz rota para luego mirar a la persona que lo agredió y que en ese momento Naruto lo miraba con sus ojos azules. - Oh gran Marenoshin Ōmaeda-sama discúlpeme por mi torpeza escuche el zumbido de una mosca cerca de su rostro por lo que decidí aplastarla -.

- Como... como te atreves maldito a golpear mi bello rostro -. El teniente ahora enfadado desenvaino su zampakuto para atacar al desgraciado que lo golpeo, sin embargo su arma no pudo tocar al rubio ya que este dio otro puñetazo esta vez en su mandíbula. El hombre noble sintió como a causa de la fuerza del ataque se encontraba en medio del aire mientras veía como se alejaba de la persona a la que estaba dispuesta a matar para acabar finalmente atravesando una pared de madera de una de las viviendas del distrito.

Naruto observo como los otros que acompañaban al teniente desenvainaban sus zampakutos en plan de luchar contra él. - ¡Vamos venid, haber si tenéis cojones de pelear contra mi! -.

Los shinigamis se quedaron en aquel sitio temblando para rápidamente recoger a la persona caída que se encontraba entre los trozos de madera, entre todos intentaban cargar al teniente pero les resultaba difícil hacerlo y en la lejanía las dos personas que quedaban podían escuchar las palabras de venganza del hombre herido aunque sonaba como si le faltaran dientes.

Ahora que por fin se había librado de aquella presencia el joven de ojos azules comprobó el estado de la niña de los ojos grises, nada mas mirarla vio que ella lo miraba fijamente con un brillo en sus ojos como si él se tratara de su ídolo y hablo con una gran sonrisa junto con un tono bastante fuerte de voz. - ¡Maestro por favor enséñeme sus secretos para ser tan fuerte como usted! -.

- _(Mierda, seguro que ya no me dejara en paz)_ -.

En efecto después de eso la niña insistía de que los dos se marcharan rumbo a la montaña para que siguiera enseñándola a ser fuerte pero él no le hizo caso por lo que comprobaron las casas del distrito en búsqueda de una vacía, finalmente encontró una deshabitada por lo que los dos entraron para poder descansar y así el día siguiente intentar llegar al Seretei para dejar a la joven Soi fong.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes sonaron en la puerta por lo que Naruto se despertó para ver de quien era la persona que llamaba y al abrir vio una cara bastante familiar. - Por fin has venido, ¿por que no aparecistes ayer como siempre Kyoraku? -.

- Bueno ayer estaba bastante ocupado con muchas cosas además que debo decirte que no vengo solo, ¿nos permites pasar dentro? te tiene que comunicar algo bastante importante -.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, en el siguiente se sabra la identidad de la persona que acompaña a Kyoraku quien posiblemente sorprenda a varios y otra cosa que debo de decir que sera un poco mas largo que los anteriores.


	4. Capitulo 3

Bueno hola a todos aqui vengo otra vez con un nuevo capitulo de mi crossover, una cosa que me gustaria aclarar del capitulo anterior es que el Omaeda que aparecio no es el mismo que aparece en la serie como teniente de Soi Fong ya que este es el padre de él y era el teniente de Yoruichi cuando ella aun era capitana. Espero haber aclarado las dudas o confusiones que sin querer cause y ahora les dejo el nuevo capitulo del poder de los espiritus.

* * *

Capitulo Tres.

Tres ocupantes se encontraban en la salón de la casa abandonada del Rukongai donde se refugiaron temporalmente el rubio junto con la pequeña noble, Naruto miraba a las dos personas que estaban delante de él para poder comunicarle algo. Kyoraku el capitán de la octava división del Gotei se encontraba cayado sin decir nada mientras miraba a su amigo y a al otro Shinigami que obstentaba el mismo rango que él.

El tercer ocupante se trataba de una mujer que media poco mas de metro y medio de alto, su pelo era oscuro y largo peinado en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta su pecho. Tenia un rostro sereno que transmitía tranquilidad y amabilidad además de que tenia unos ojos de color azul oscuro, vestía los ropajes habituales de los Shinigamis sin ninguna modificación excepto que no llevaba el habitual cinturón blanco como los demás miembros del Gotei, en su lugar llevaba un ceñido Obi con los colores blancos y negros y otro detalle que destacaba es que la mujer no tenia a la vista su zampakuto a diferencia del otro capitán. - Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no crees Naruto? -.

- La verdad es que a sido bastante y tampoco esperaba que tu vendrías con él Retsu me imaginaba que apareciera otra persona, me sorprende que Kyoraku no tenga heridas ya que de seguro habría intentado hacer algo contigo-. Dijo el joven con grilletes mientras señalaba al líder irresponsable del octavo escuadrón lo que hizo que la mujer se riera un poco mientras que la persona que estaba siendo señalada empezaba a fingir como si estuviera molesto, el capitán Shinigami se marcho dejando a esos dos solos para beber en otra parte y al verlo irse el decidió hablar.

- Ese maldito viejo, seguro que te envía a ti para que acepte algo ¿no?. Pues ni hablar no me va engañar y por cierto ¿como supisteis que estaba aquí? -.

- Yo he venido por propia voluntad ya que después de atender las heridas del teniente Omaeda nos dio la descripción del atacante y tuve mis sospechas así que me tope con Kyoraku quien se disponía a ir a algún lado. Por lo que unas pocas palabras y amablemente accedió a llevarme con él para encontrarme contigo, así te encontramos -.

Después de escuchar las palabras de la capitana Unohana en respuesta Naruto cerro sus ojos azules para soltar una risa delante de la mujer Shinigami. - Si "amablemente", seguro que fue a causa del terror que te tenia... espera un momento ¿acabo de decirlo en voz alta?-.

- Me temo que si Naruto -.

El rubio miro a la capitana quien tenia una sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados mostrándose serena pero el sentía un aire de intimidación emanar de ella por lo que decidió callarse él, la líder del cuarto escuadrón al observar como el rubio la prestaba atención otra vez volvió a hablar al joven con grilletes. Le conto sobre que el capitán general se encontraba hablando con la cámara cuarenta y seis para que él volviera al servicio del Gotei trece, también le conto sobre los rumores de que muchos Shinigamis se estaban preparando para revelarse y tomar el poder entre esos rumores se nombraban a diferentes tenientes junto con algunos capitanes.

Naruto se encontraba pensando sobre lo que acababa de oír las palabras que salieron de los labios de la capitana, en resumida cuentas parecía que después de tanto tiempo con sus poderes restringidos es posible el Seretei necesitara su ayuda en un futuro. Pensó con cuidado sus palabras para decirle a la mujer la negativa hasta que de pronto apareció Kyoraku en la sala, el capitán del octavo escuadrón acababa de mostrarse en la sala mientras traía con él a Soi fong agarrada con una mano y ella se encontraba despierta e intentando liberarse mientras que en la otra mano tenia la botella que bebía sake.

La niña de ojos grises seguía moviéndose para escaparse del capitán hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, la noble Shinigami se movió rápidamente para colocarse en posición y con ello poder con una patada atarlo. Shunsui no sabia si seria por los efectos del licor o que quizás le fuera inesperada la acción de la joven noble, pero la patada de ella hizo contacto con la cara de él justamente el golpe le dio en pleno ojo por lo que la soltó en ese momento e inmediatamente la joven Fong corrió en búsqueda de su maestro que abrazarlo para buscar protección en él. - ¡Maestro por favor acabe enseguida con ese borracho! -.

- ¡Que niña mas salvaje y tu Naruto no frotes su cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo bueno! ¡Retsu-chan me han herido con tu cariño me curare seguro! -. Esas fueron las palabras de Kyoraku que con velocidad se dirigió hacia la capitana con alegría y energía, a poca distancia de llegar a la mujer el líder del octavo escuadrón sintió como un pie se dio con uno de los suyos provocando que cayera al suelo con fuerza.

Unohana observo que lo que hizo caer a su compañero fue provocado por Naruto quien logro arrebatarle la botella de licor para bebérsela, al dejar de beber derramo el liquido en la cabeza de Kyoraku diciendo que debía de aparecer el día de ayer. El antiguo alumno de Yamamoto se levanto con rapidez listo para pelear contra el rubio que le hizo caer contra el suelo, los dos se disponían a luchar hasta que se detuvieron gracias a que empezaron a oír una risa cerca de ellos, se giraron para ver que la persona que se reía se trataba de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón y mientras la oían los dos amigos se pararon para reírse también.

Cuando todas las risas pararon los dos capitanes le preguntaron a Naruto que quien era la niña, el joven de ojos azules agarro a la niña para que la vieran los dos capitanes atentamente para en ese momento hablar él.

- Ella es alguien prometedora se llama Soi fong, dentro de varios años ira al Seretei para ser una Shinigami y yo la acompañare para ver que tal lo hace mi aprendiz así como observar hasta donde puede llegar en el Gotei... además si mientras estoy allí empieza una revuelta puedo luchar como autodefensa ¿no? -.

Con eso dicho los dos capitanes le miraron y también a la niña noble así que ahora relajados se marcharon tomando la palabra de Naruto de volver a aparecer en el Seretei dentro de varios años, al marcharse los Shinigamis el joven con grilletes vio a la pequeña Fong que lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos. La chica corrió hacia su maestro para agarrarlo con fuerza y el rubio preguntaba que le pasaba para comenzar a llorar, ella entre lágrimas alzo su vista para mirarlo a sus ojos. - Después de cuatro meses... después de cuatro meses por fin me a llamado aprendiz -.

- Supongo que en verdad te he aceptado como alumna, me encargare de que seas una de las mejores Shinigamis asi que prepárate ya que vamos a intensificar tu entrenamiento -.

- (En otra parte del Rukongai) -

Dos Shinigamis varones de distinto rango se encontraban caminando por uno de los distritos del Rukongai. El primero que iba caminando se trataba de un joven con el pelo liso de color rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran castaños además tenia una expresión molesta en su rostro. Vestía el típico uniforme Shinigami sin ninguna modificación y poseía una placa que lo identificaba como teniente. Se trataba de Hirako Shinji el sublíder del quinto escuadrón del Gotei trece.

La otra persona se trataba de un hombre que aparentaba mas años que el otro Shinigami, su pelo le llegaba hasta el cuello y era de color rojizo, sus ojos son de color verde oscuro con lo que acentuaba mas su expresión de seriedad. Poseía ropas de un capitán pero su Haori blanco no tenía mangas por lo que las únicas mangas que se veían eran las negras de su uniforme Shinigami, junto con su subordinado él tenia portando su Zampakuto atada en la cintura. El nombre de este capitán era de Seigen Suzunami el máximo responsable de la quinta división. - Oye capitán Suzunami ¿cuando volvemos al Seretei? ¡Me ha traído engañado y casi no me queda tiempo! ¡Sino llego a tiempo no podre realizar mis tareas habituales! -.

- Se cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones Hirako por eso deberías comportarte como una persona responsable y no como el capitán Kyoraku, también he sentido la presencia de hollows por lo que vendrás conmigo para no hacer el vago -.

- De todos los capitanes me toco el mas responsable y no me deja disfrutar, solo por eso te odio como a Aizen... bueno ese cuatro ojos es maldad pura -. Fueron las palabras dichas por el Teniente a su líder quien no paraba de oír sus quejas como que ahora como no estaba que el capitán del octavo escuadrón le quitaría su sitio si veía a la teniente de la decima división, los dos caminaron hasta que se escucho una explosión en las cercanías que los alerto del peligro.

Aparecieron los Shinigamis en el lugar donde se escucho la explosión mediante el Shumpo, al llegar vieron una casa destruida además de observar a una gran multitud de hollows así que se dispusieron el capitán y el teniente a purificarlos con sus Zampakutos, Hirako se lanzo con su arma para luchar contra dos hollows mientras el capitán Suzunami se movía a altas velocidades para acabar con los otros.

El pelirojo se movía a través de Shumpos para cortar en dos los cuerpos de los hollows sin que estos no pudieran defenderse, acabo con seis de ellos hasta que vio que aun quedaban al menos ocho de aquellas criaturas por lo que se dispuso a liberar el Shikai de su Zampakuto. - Derriba, Shiden -.

La hoja de la espada comenzaba a iluminarse con una luz morada para empezar a cambiar su forma, la espada se volvió mas ancha además de que sus lados eran irregulares dando una imagen semejante a un rayo, el final de la Zampakuto terminaba en dos puntas. Coloco su arma en posición vertical para que en ese momento ascendiera en forma de espiral energía eléctrica de color violeta, al descender el arma contra el suelo ya había entre los dos extremos finales de la espada una bola de electricidad que hizo que un mar de rayos salieran hacia los hollows.

Todos aquellos seres violentos sin excepción sufrieron el devastador poder del Shikai de Seigen por lo que cayeron contra el suelo para a continuación desaparecer en partículas como prueba de ser purificados, ahora que no había mas de aquellos seres se acercaron a la casa destruida para poder ver que en el interior de ella uno de aquellos seres acababa de desaparecer con portal oscuro. Observaron que en el suelo habían dos niños vestidos con ropa vieja, se trataban de un niño rubio vestido de azul que estaba herido y siendo atendido por una niña con el mismo color de pelo que él pero vestida de rosa.

La chica al ver a los Shinigamis se dirigió hacia ellos con el chico en brazos y se dirigió al capitán del quinto escuadrón. - ¡Por favor señor Shinigami salve a mi hermano! -.

- _(Puedo sentir en estos niños una gran cantidad de extraño Reiatsu, ¿Quienes son ellos?)_ -.

- (En un lugar oculto) -

En una sala apenas iluminada se encontraba trabajando una persona en completo silencio y otra observándolo sin hacer ruido, la poca luz que había en la habitación solo permitía al Shinigami ver al que estaba ocupado abriendo un cadáver un poco de su aspecto.

Llevaba encima una bata blanca de científico encima del uniforme oscuro, sus manos y su rostro eran de color blanco puro además de que había pintada en su cara un rectángulo negro que llegaba de un ojo hasta el otro, el color de sus ojos eran naranjas lo que le daba un toque de demente. - Deberías de traerme mas cuerpos para lo que me pides y esta vez trae algunos que hayan conseguido liberar su Zampakuto para poder analizarla... quizás en unos pocos años avance mi investigación gracias a eso -.

- Si eso es lo que quieres entonces será mejor que te traslades a otro sitio Mayuri, si los progresos son satisfactorios quizás se te enviara el cuerpo de un capitán o el de un teniente -. El otro Shinigami se fue dejando solo al llamado Mayuri mientras seguía analizando las partes y el interior de los cadáveres de los miembros desaparecidos del Gotei, salió del edificio un hombre con el pelo castaño que llevaba gafas y se dirigía hacia el onceavo escuadrón para reunirse con el capitán de aquel lugar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy asi como la aparicion de Hirako, Aizen y Mayuri, debo comunicar que en la continuación habra un salto de tiempo de algunos años por lo que Soi Fong ya no sera una niña. Sobre quien es Seigen Suzunami me gustaria decir que es un personaje exclusivo de un juego de bleach de la nintendo Ds que ocupaba el puesto de capitan de la quinta división y los niños a los que salvaron tambien son propios de ese juego.

Por cierto me gustaria preguntar a los lectores si podreis sugerirme algun personaje femenino de bleach para que tambien entrara en el harem del uzumaki.


	5. Capitulo 4

Bueno aqui estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo de mi crossover del cual tengo que avisar de que es mucho mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste la nueva continuación.

* * *

Capitulo cuatro.

Con gran velocidad una sombra se encontraba desplazándose por unos pasillos oscuros antiguos de madera que a cada paso que daba se rompía el trozo de suelo donde antes estaba el pie, siguió corriendo de forma recta hasta estar apunto de llegar a la esquina pero entonces el terreno empezó a templar así que a la figura se le ocurrió una idea. Cuando el temblor se volvió mas violento decidió moverse por la pared temporalmente gracias a la rapidez y al alcanzar final del tramo en ese mismo instante salto para caer en otro corredor, giro su vista hacia atrás para ver que el lugar que recorría anteriormente se había derrumbado revelando que se ocultaba bajo el suelo varias armas afiladas.

La persona volvió a moverse otra vez en la oscuridad para un minuto mas tarde adentrarse dentro de una habitación, nada mas salir del umbral de la puerta una daga se dirigía hacia ella así que con flexibilidad doblo su espalda haciendo con su cuerpo un arco con el fin de que no le alcanzara el proyectil. La evasión fue un éxito por lo que aquella figura arranco del lugar en donde estaba la cuchilla que recién evito, ahora armada se desplazo nuevamente hasta que llego a donde se hallaba su objetivo e inmediatamente lanzo el arma mortal.

La daga voló por el aire hasta que finalmente dio en su blanco de forma perfecta en plena cabeza, la victima del golpe se trataba de un hollow normal y su mascara empezó a romperse para finalmente desaparecer en partículas espirituales junto con el cuerpo de aquel ser. Examino el entorno en busca de si había alguna mas de esas criaturas en el lugar pero no encontró ninguna así que se relajo, en el momento en el que bajo la guardia sintió como agarraban su brazo izquierdo para hacerla girar en el aire.

Contemplo mientras giraba que en el espacio que estaba en frente de ella empezaba a romperse como si fueran cristales y se revelo que se encontraba en ese mismo sitio un joven hombre rubio que con fuerza la golpeo con la palma de su mano contra su estomago. Ella por culpa de la fuerza de Naruto salió disparada por el aire dirección contra la pared de la sala, para evitar el impacto comenzó a girar con rapidez y cuando se acerco lo suficiente al muro hizo que sus pies fueran quienes tocaron la pared e inmediatamente flexiono sus piernas para lanzarse con impulso hacia su maestro.

El hombre de los grilletes observaba como ella se acercaba para seguir atacándolo así que movió su cuerpo aun lado sin apenas esfuerzo. - Si piensas que puedes golpearme de esa forma supongo que aun eres demasiado ilusa -.

Después de decir eso el sonrió ya que no logro golpearlo por escasos centímetros pero entonces noto un brillo en una de las manos de la joven de pelo azul, de sus dedos empezaban a formarse energía eléctrica y rápidamente un rayo de color blanco salió disparado hacia él. El haz de luz blanca se dirigía de forma rápida a por el rubio de ojos azules el cual actúo de forma inmediata, elevo su brazo izquierdo para que el Kido golpeara contra el objeto que estaba en su muñeca el cual junto con el otro retenían gran parte de su poder.

El ataque de Soi fong choco contra la defensa de Naruto así que el brazalete recibió la mayor parte del impacto mientras que la electricidad de color blanco circulaba por el metal dañando al rubio, sin dejar mostrar en su rostro el pequeño daño que estaba recibiendo ataco con un puñetazo en el cuerpo de la aprendiz la cual al recibir el daño se alejo.

Al llegar a una distancia alejada de su maestro la alma de ojos grises recogió del suelo la daga con la que acabo con el Hollow hace poco tiempo y la sujeto con fuerza con un agarre inverso con solo una de sus manos.

Ahora armada con la cuchilla se lanzo al combate contra el rubio intentando golpearlo con el brazo armado mientras que con el brazo libre lo empleaba para defenderse, el hombre de cabellos dorados al estar esquivando estuvo comprobando los movimientos de su alumna así que cuando llego a una conclusión decidió terminar el combate.

Paro la mano que portaba el arma afilada agarrándola de la muñeca para segundos después con una gran velocidad aparecer detrás de ella y estuvo retorciendo su brazo para que con el dolor se aflojara el agarre, la joven noble no tuvo mas remedio que soltar la hoja metálica que enseguida Naruto la sujeto con su mano libre e inmediatamente golpeo la parte trasera de la cabeza de Soi fong con el mando de la daga para que ella quedara inconsciente.

Cuando el alma femenina se durmió su cuerpo se dirigía a caer contra el suelo en ese momento, sin embargo no llego a tocar el terreno porque el maestro rubio la atrapo para así evitar la caída de su aprendiz. Ahora que tenía a la Fong en sus brazos él la cargo para transportarla a donde podía descansar a recuperar fuerzas, con la ayuda del Shumpo reapareció en donde los dos residían y coloco a la chica de ojos grises en el sitio en donde dormía.

Al dejarla observo sin ningún problema como aquella niña que apareció ante él había crecido a través de los años en una hermosa joven, al ver su pelo recordó como meses atrás le comento en broma de que estaba cansado de el pelo corto de ella ya que a él le gustaba en las mujeres el cabello largo, por ese comentario ella decidió dejarse crecer su pelo azulado el cual actualmente llegaba hasta los hombros.

Mientras la contemplaba empezó a sentir como si algo recorriera su mejilla por lo que deslizo una de sus manos por esa parte para ver que en sus dedos había sangre.- Han pasado mas de quince años desde que nos encontramos y me sorprende tu capacidad de superarte -.

Después de decir eso con una sonrisa vio que la persona de quien hablaba empezó a moverse en sueños a un lado hasta que se detuvo, al pararse a Naruto le entro la gracia ya que Soi fong tenia en su cara una sonrisa como si le hubiera escuchado, pero él no creía que le había oído ya que estaba completamente dormida.

Horas mas tardes la luz del amanecer entro por la ventana de la casa dando en el rostro de la joven noble que por culpa de la fuerte luz que junto con el calor empezó a despertarse de su letargo, su vista tardo un poco en acostumbrarse hasta que observo que se encontraba sola en el cuarto por lo que decidió levantarse en búsqueda de su maestro. En solamente dos minutos logro encontrarlo en la zona en la que seria el salón de la casa en donde estaban viviendo los dos, el joven de ojos celestes se encontraba mirando los objetos que estaban en sus brazos con gran concentración sin notar que había otra persona en el mismo lugar.

La Fong hizo notar su presencia para que él se fijara de que estaba actualmente presente, Naruto le pidió que se sentara en frente y ella nada mas sentarse escucho las palabras que iba a decirle la persona que le ha estado enseñando. - Soi fong creo que es hora de detener lo de enseñarte ya que-.

- ¡No puede dejar de enseñarme! ¡Yo...yo aun puedo seguir mejorando por favor déjeme estar aun con usted! -. Fue lo que dijo con rapidez la chica de cabellos azules oscuros al hombre de los grilletes cuando escuchaba aquellas palabras, viendo su reacción el rubio se dio cuenta de que ella quería aun estar con él así que intento calmarla para volver a hablar.

- Me gustaría terminar de hablar... debo parar el entrenamiento porque estoy seguro de que es el momento adecuado para que te dirijas al Seretei -. Nada mas terminar de oír aquella noticia la noble sintió alegría en su interior por lo que rápidamente se lanzo a abrazar fuertemente a Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta de su acción repentina ella se separo de su maestro sintiendo una gran cantidad vergüenza y mientras su maestro empezaba a reírse ante su comportamiento.

- (En otro lugar) -

En el interior de una casa noble de las muchas que habían dentro del Seretei una joven caminaba con prisa hasta llegar a un cuarto en el cual inmediatamente entro.

La alma femenina tenia el pelo de color rubio claro que lo mantiene una coleta en la parte superior de la cabeza, sus ojos son azules oscuros brillantes y su cabello era largo por los lados de su rostro. Ella lleva el uniforme de color blanco en la parte superior con los bordes de color rojo al igual que su Hakama lo que completaba el uniforme de estudiante femenino, un detalle que llamaba la atención es que en su lado izquierdo de su cabeza llevaba atada una flor blanca. Se trataba de Matsuri Kudo la chica que hace años se encontró con el capitán de la quinta división para que curara a su hermano herido por el ataque de un hollow.

- ¡Se puedes saber que haces aun dormido! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! -. Dijo la rubia inmediatamente a la persona que actualmente estaba soñando en la cama, viendo que aquel individuo no se levanto se movió para agarrar un libro o algún otro objeto pesado y al encontrarlo lo estampo contra la persona dormida que finalmente despertó.

De las sabanas apareció un chico de pelo rubio con el mismo tono de color que el de la persona que se presento en la habitación y también largo como el de ella así como los ojos de exacto color. Vestía un kimono marrón oscuro que utilizaba a modo de pijama para descansar, otros detalles que destacaban en él era que en su pelo había dos adornos además de que llevaba atado en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza una cinta de color escarlata que le llegaba hasta el hombro. Se trataba de Fujimaru Kudo el hermano gemelo de Matsuri que residía con ella y con la familia Suzunami.

- No hace que te preocupes hermanita, tu vete a la academia yo ya ire enseguida sino te perderás las clases... si sucediera eso no me lo perdonaría -.

- ... de verdad crees ¿que me engañarías con eso? -.

- Pues tenía esa esperanza ya que como dicen uno no sabe hasta que lo intenta -. Comento de forma despreocupada el gemelo masculino mientras empezaba a reírse un poco, la joven de ojos azules comenzó a molestarse por el comportamiento de la otra alma. Con una gran fuerza la Kudo agarro a la otra persona para sacarla inmediatamente de la cama en la cual descansaba y al sacarlo le dio órdenes a grito para que estuviera listo e ir a la academia Shinigami juntos.

Varios minutos mas tarde la rubia aspirante a Shinigami se encontraba esperando impacientemente a su gemelo para poder dirigirse de una vez a su destino, entonces apareció delante de ella otra persona que vivía en aquel lugar.

Se trataba de una mujer adulta con el Konoka tiene el cabello largo de color rojo, su rostro mostraba una gran amabilidad además de poseer unos hermosos ojos verdes. Ella vestia un Kimono rosa pálido atado en su cintura con un Obi ajustado en su cintura de un color rojizo oscuro y en el lado derecho de su peinado había una flor blanca colocada. Aquella mujer era la hermana mayor del capitán del quinto Gotei, se trataba de Konoka Suzunami.

La recién llegada observo a la chica de ojos azules por lo que pregunto que le pasaba para encontrarse en aquel estado raro, al escuchar sus motivos la noble asintió como respuesta a sus razones sobre el hermano despreocupado así que la pelirroja dijo en voz alta que iba a servir al desayuno. Nada mas decir eso varios pasos se escucharon por la casa e inmediatamente alguien entro dentro de la habitación de un salto con una cara alegre, se trataba del gemelo masculino ahora puesto su uniforme de la academia que era igual al de su hermana solo que en vez de tener colores rojos eran azules.

- ¡Bien por fin el desayuno la comida mas importante y el que esta hecho por Lady Konoka es el mejor!-.

- Perdóname Fujimaru por haberte engañado ya que no queda mas de lo que prepare. Sin embargo Matsuri te ha preparado un almuerzo para la hora de la comida -.

- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Por lo menos dame un vaso de agua para recordarlo antes de que me muera! -. Dijo él mientras agarraba de forma suplicante a la figura materna de los dos jóvenes que vivían antiguamente en el Rukongai, la Kudo tiro de su hermano para que se separara de la mujer del Kimono rosa y viendo que no se separaba por lo que decidió utilizar su fuerza consiguiendo con ello que finalmente se soltara solamente con un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Cuando los dos se fueron Konoka empezó a moverse hacia la salida para ponerse las sandalias, sin embargo antes de poder irse Seigen Suzunami apareció al lado de ella.

- Konoka ¿que haces? -. Pregunto preocupado a su hermana mayor el capitán Shinigami, ella se giro para mirarlo de forma alegre con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

- Me iba a ir a comprar comida para cocinarla y entregársela a Fujimaru en compensación por haberlo engañado de esa forma -.

- Hermana... sabes que no puedes salir de aquí por tu bien, si quieres hacer la compra yo la hago en tu lugar solo eso dicho el líder de escuadrón se fue mediante un Shumpo dejando a la chica de ojos esmeraldas sola en la casa, deseaba salir de aquel lugar pero sabia que si se quedaba allí estaría ella a salvo del peligro junto con las personas que iban tras su capacidad. Entonces observo como estaba todo el sitio que la rodeaba así que la alma noble decidió limpiar la mansión por completo sin ayuda, ese era su objetivo actual ya que si lo hacia de forma rápida todo estaría limpio para cuando apareciera su amiga Retsu Unohana.

- (Con Seigen) -

En las calles del Seretei apareció el Shinigami de ojos verdes que con gran rapidez empezó a desplazarse dirección a donde podría comprar la comida que necesitaba su hermana para poder cocinar, varios minutos después de andar en mitad de una calle él se topo con un conocido que tenia el mismo rango que el suyo dentro del Gotei trece.

Se trataba de un hombre alto con un cuerpo muy musculoso, su pelo era corto de color gris peinado de forma de cresta que junto con su aspecto serio ayudaba a lucir un aire bastante intimidante ante todos los que le miraban. Vestía el típico uniforme Shinigami junto con el Haori blanco de capitán, pero en ninguna de sus ropas había mangas por lo que se podían ver sus fuertes brazos además de que en su cintura no estaba la habitual cinturón sino una cuerda gruesa, otro detalle que llamaba la atención era que debajo de su pecho estaba tatuado el numero sesenta y nueve. El nombre de aquel líder de escuadrón era el de Kensei Muguruma, el actual máximo representante de la novena división.

El Suzunami observo como su compañero capitán se acercaba a él andando por las calles tranquilas de aquel lugar, cuando se coloco enfrente del pelirrojo podía ver que el alma de cabellos grises se encontraba cargando algo en su hombro derecho. - Por fin te encuentro Seigen, creo que esto te pertenece ¿no es así? -.

Rápidamente lanzo contra el suelo lo que transportaba con la suficiente fuerza para causar que lo lanzado empezara a quejarse del dolor, se trataba del teniente de la quinta división atado por varias cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse. A continuación el hombre del tatuaje dio una patada contra el rubio inmovilizado enviándolo hacia su capitán de ojos verdes, al contemplar el estado de su segundo al mando le pregunto a quien lo trajo el porque estaba en esa condición.

- ¿Quieres saberlo no? resulta que se le ha encontrando intentando espiar a varias de las mujeres de nuestro escuadrón mientras se cambiaban de ropa -.

- ¿Intentar? creo que eso debe decirse si hubiera fracasado pero las he visto claramente y no me arrepiento de lo que hice, lo únicamente que lamento es de dejarme atrapar de esa forma -.

- Jajajaja fue Mashiro quien lo venció de un solo golpe -. Dijo una voz femenina con energía, los tres hombres dirigieron sus miradas hacia la parte superior de los muros de la calle para ver a la persona recién llegada.

Era una joven con aspecto atractivo que poseía el cabello ondulado y corto de color verde claro, su bello rostro mostraba una gran alegría ante el espectáculo en frente de ella por lo que no paraba de reírse de diversión. Su uniforme era el habitual de los Shinigamis excepto por las mangas que eran tan largas que ocultaban completamente sus manos, otros detalles que llevaba puesto eran unas gafas de sol blancas que estaban colocadas arriba de su cabeza y un pañuelo de color rosa en el cuello. Mashiro Kuna era el nombre de la chica además de ser la segunda al mando del capitán Muguruma.

La Shinigami alegre salto del sitio en donde estaba para aterrizar con los pies juntos en pleno rostro del Shinigami de cabellos dorados, cuando ella se aparto Hirako la maldijo mentalmente porque fue la causante de que le atraparan ya que ella lo golpeo con una patada en sus partes masculinas. Segundos mas tarde noto como su capitán lo sujeto para elevarlo a su nivel visual con un rostro completamente seria como si fuera atacarlo en ese momento, el teniente empezo a sudar en grandes cantidades mientras le daba a su superior una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entonces Seigen soltó a su subordinado después de suspirar de forma derrotada ante el comportamiento de él. - Hirako ¿que voy hacer contigo?... tengo una idea, hoy venia para pertenecer al escuadrón alguien bastante talentoso y quiero que lo acompañes -.

- ¡Mátame ahora en este mismo momento capitán porque nunca seré una niñera! ¡si quieres que cuide a alguien que el capitán Kensei me ordene cuidar a Mashiro ya que si ella se porta mal le daré azotes en su trasero o en otra parte de su cuerpo! -.

- Da igual lo que digas Hirako hoy estarás junto con Kaien Shiba el nuevo integrante a la división -.

- (En el Rukongai) -

Andando por el primer distrito se encontraban Naruto junto con Soi fong quien estaba bastante entusiasmada con el regreso al Seretei, finalmente su maestro la veía como alguien fuerte y ella estaba alegre ya que podría proteger a Yoruichi la actual líder de la familia Shihōin una de las cuatro familias nobles mas importantes de la Sociedad de Almas.

La joven de ojos grises no paraba de pensar en que al fin podría pertenecer a las fuerzas especiales con el objetivo de proteger a la capitana del segundo escuadrón ya que era el deber que tenia los Fong respecto a los líderes del Onmitsukidō, sus cinco hermanos mayores murieron sin poder defender a ninguna persona del clan Shihōin. Los dos primeros perdieron sus vidas en la primera misión del grupo de elite, los dos siguientes en la segunda y el último de ellos en el sexto, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser lo suficientemente poderosa.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado la joven de cabellos azulados avanzo junto con su maestro por el distrito que los llevarían al lugar donde residían las almas que pertenecían a la nobleza y los defensores de la Sociedad de Almas.

Cuanto mas tiempo pasaban en aquel lugar mas claramente se notaba la diferencia respecto a las demás partes del Rukongai, el lugar era completamente tranquilo sin nadie que causara conflictos de ninguna clase así como también la gente que vivía allí paseaban por las calles felizmente, quizás se debía a que el lugar era el mas cercano al Seretei. La aprendiz del rubio observo a todos los habitantes hasta que de pronto su visión alcanzo a ver a dos residentes actuando de forma feliz el uno con el otro, Soi fong se dirigió hacia su acompañante con el fin de preguntarle el por que se comportaban de esa manera y el hombre de ojos azules miro a ella para decirle su respuesta.

- Seguramente son una pareja. Siempre se les reconoce ya que algunas veces van agarrados de la mano, se dan besos o hacen otra cosa para expresar la felicidad que sienten cuando están con la otra persona -. Dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras contemplaba a la distancia una de las cuatro entradas gigantescas protegida por uno de los enormes guardianes.

- _(Para expresar la felicidad que sienten cuando están con la otra persona)_ -.

Esas palabras se quedaron en la mente de la chica de ojos grises que al mismo tiempo miraba la mano del hombre que portaba grilletes, su mirada paso bastante tiempo allí posada y empezaba a sentirse nerviosa en su interior inmediatamente así como ha avergonzarse sobre lo que quería hacer en ese momento.

Tenia un conflicto interno la joven alma ya que ella sentía la tentación de agarrar la mano de Naruto, sin embargo desconocía como reaccionaria él ante aquella acción por lo que siguió discutiendo consigo misma.

El hombre de ojos celestes detuvo su avance nada mas al entrar en el interior del Seretei para recordar nostálgicamente el lugar que hacia siglos no visitaba, sus recuerdos pararon al sentir como su alumna choco contra la espalda de él y rápidamente se giro a ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Soi fong acepto el gesto del rubio por lo que rápidamente se incorporo de nuevo junto con la persona que la enseño, el joven de los grilletes observo que ella no dejo de agarrar su mano así que se lo dijo.

Viendo que era cierto la noble soltó inmediatamente a Naruto para alejarse rápidamente con la cara rojiza, se preguntaba el porque se comportaba de esa forma extraña su aprendiz pero la respuesta la debería escuchar mas tarde ya que debía hacer algo antes. - Has conseguido un nivel de habilidad bastante bueno Soi fong, creo que serás una poderosa Shinigami y por ello te daré un regalo... espero tener suficiente poder -.

Junto sus brazos dando una palmada con sus dos manos y enseguida utilizo parte del Reiatsu disponible que poseía para utilizar el Kido, al separarlos entre sus brazos había un rectángulo de energía color escarlata donde se empezaba a formar un objeto en el interior.

Cuando la figura desapareció segundos después se veía en su lugar una espada normal la cual el joven de cabellos dorados se la ofreció a la chica de cabellos azulados contándole que se trataba de una Asauchi, según le conto era una de las muchas Zampakuto sin nombre utilizadas por todos los Shinigamis al salir de la academia, también le dijo que su esencia se imprimiría en el arma vacía para poder formar su propia Zampakuto la cual si esta preparada podría escuchar su nombre.

- Muchas gracias Maestro Naruto -. Fue lo que dijo la chica de ojos grises mientras mantenía entre sus brazos la espada como si fuera un tesoro importante, después de escuchar el agradecimiento de ella el rubio con una sonrisa volvió a andar dirección al segundo escuadrón con Soi fong detrás de él.

Treinta minutos mas tarde llegaron ambos a su destino y nada mas estar allí la joven aprendiz se dirigió a su maestro con bastante nerviosismo. - A-a-antes de que se vaya maestro ¿po-po-podria quedarse aquí a esperarme? -.

- Claro me iba a quedarme a esperarte Soi fong y no te preocupes seguro que podrás entrar al Onmitsukidō -. Gracias a las palabras dichas de Naruto fue lo suficiente para que ella entrara con determinación y energía dentro de la división, el rubio se quedo esperando tranquilamente durante veinte minutos hasta que oyó los pasos de alguien que paseaba por la calle en la que se encontraba así que dirigió su vista para encontrarse con alguien de su pasado.

- (En otro lugar del Seretei) -

Después de mucho tiempo Mayuri Kurotsuchi se encontraba fuera de su laboratorio personal para asistir en una reunión junto con Aizen y los demás Shinigamis que se habían rebelado contra el Gotei, todos los individuos pertenecían a diferentes sitios así como distintos rangos.

Sentado en frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre esbelto de piel clara, con facciones finas y de expresión serena, con el pelo de color moreno recogido en una coleta, sujetada mediante un adorno dorado, con dos largos y finos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. Llevaba el traje típico de los Shinigamis con un Haori que poseía amplias mangas, no usaba el típico cinturón sino un cinturón Obi muy ceñido sobre el cual lleva un par de placas doradas con intrincados diseños. Su aspecto en general hace pensar que pertenece a la aristocracia, se trataba de Kenpachi Azashiro el máximo responsable del decimo primer escuadrón.

- Después de muchos años es la hora de nuestro autentico ataque, los anteriores solamente tenían la finalidad de darnos a conocer, mas tarde conseguimos destruir la confianza trabajada entre las divisiones gracias a todos vosotros para que de esa forma ninguna se apoyara cuando comience la guerra -. Dijo el Kenpachi a todos los presentes en la sala mientras observaba como todos le escuchaban atentamente sus palabras, viendo que sus soldados estaban atentos a él volvió a hablar de forma mas seria.

- Sin embargo debeís atacar la academia Shinigami y al mismo tiempo liberar a los presos del Cubil de esa forma los capitanes junto con sus tenientes estarán ocupados, con el caos resultante nadie se dará cuenta de cuando asesine a la capitana Unohana e iré rápidamente a por Yamamoto ya que sin ellos dos será nuestra la victoria -.

Con eso dicho la gran mayoría de asistentes con energías se fueron para ocupar sus posiciones ante la gran lucha que sucedería dentro de poco en el Seretei, todos se iban salvo el hombre de pelo castaño con gafas porque el capitán del escuadrón mas bélico lo detuvo.

Azashiro le exigió respuestas ante las acciones ocultas del hombre con lentes, Aizen se quedo en silencio con una expresión tranquila todo el tiempo sin dar ninguna información sobre lo que hacia, viendo que no le contaba nada el Shinigami raso él le ordeno irse pero antes de salir por la puerta solamente le dijo una pregunta. - Aizen Sosuke ¿que clase de persona eres? -.

- Yo solamente soy una persona normal... nada mas que eso capitán Azashiro, si me disculpa debo hacer varias cosas en este instante -. Varios minutos mas tarde se encontró con el Shinigami científico al cual le suministraba cadáveres para su estudio, le conto inmediatamente Mayuri el éxito en lo que trabajaba aunque el resultado parecía incompleto a lo esperado. Le pidió al hombre con bata blanca que lo guiara a ver el producto, sin embargo el Kurotsuchi denegó su pedido ya que según dijo antes de poder hacerlo él mismo iría en búsqueda de especímenes para hacer pruebas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado todo lo sucedido y para quienes esperaban ver a Yoruichi en este solo puedo decir que tengan paciencia ya que saldra en el siguiente, sobre los personajes nuevos debo de decir que Fujimaru y Matsuri son los dos gemelos que rescato Seigen quienes al igual que él tambien son de ese juego de la nintendo Ds asi como Konoka Suzunami mientras que Azashiro Kenpachi es un personaje de una novela de Bleach en la cual organiza una guerra civil entre los Shinigamis que sera la primera aventura de este fic la cual espero que les guste.

Por las otras integrantes del harem de Naruto se que como la historia empieza muy atras algunos de los personajes femeninos tardaran un tiempo en aparecer salvo unos pocos como por ejemplo Yoruichi, kukaku, Retsu o Isane quien no aparecera como teniente de Unohana sino tal vez como un Shinigami normal del cuarto escuadrón. Por lo que espero ver a quienes sugeris ya que mientras trabajo en los capitulos puedo pensar como podrian conocer al Uzumaki o alguna escena entre ellos.


	6. Capitulo 5

Bueno aqui esta kronos con un nuevo capitulo de este crossover, he de decir que en esta parte empezara la revolución de Azashiro asi como al fin la aparición de Yoruichi que como he visto muchos querian verla en la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Aizen llego al lugar de trabajo del Shinigami científico sin que nadie le viera durante el viaje hacia ese lugar, encendió las luces que apenas iluminaban el lugar y camino de forma tranquila en búsqueda de el experimento que había pedido a Kurotsuchi que realizara, mientras avanzaba contemplaba los cuerpos de los miembros del Seretei que él mismo trajo para ayudar en el aquel proyecto y en otros muchos.

Algunos de aquellos cadáveres se encontraban colgados por ganchos de acero además de estar abiertos por su pecho, en una de las mesas de trabajo se encontraba brazos cortados de los compañeros caídos, también se hallaba una cabeza a la cual le habían arrancado la piel junto con un ojo y la mandíbula. Solamente podía observar el trabajo que estaba realizando Mayuri mirara donde mirara esta que llego a una de las paredes donde noto que se encontraba una puerta oculta, el Shinigami del quinto escuadrón logro desbloquear el cierre que mantenía aislada la cámara a la que deseaba entrar el hombre con gafas.

Nada mas entrar observo una habitación enormemente amplia, en aquella sala se encontraban varias maquinas que se encontraban en funcionamiento en aquel momento sin dejar de emitir ruidos además de moverse como señal de funcionamiento, aquel individuo de ojos marrones se movió con dirección a la única mesa existente donde había en la superficie un frasco.

Aizen Souske agarro el cristal para contemplar el interior que tenia ese contenedor, dentro estaba lleno de un liquido color verde pálido y en el centro se encontraba un pequeño objeto con forma cubica de color negro que emitía luces de color azulada y de blanco puro. - Parece que has sido capaz de conseguirlo Mayuri, con esto las cosas empezaran a dar un giro inesperado... puedo ver como se avecina un interesante futuro en la Sociedad de Almas -.

Cuando se disponía a abandonar la sala un sonido llamo la atención del hombre con lentes el cual busco la fuente que producía los ruidos, llego hasta una zona donde había algo mas alto que él cubierto con una manta vieja, al tirar de la tela vio aquello que estaba siendo ocultado y una sonrisa le vino a ese hombre al contemplar el proyecto secreto del científico loco con el que colaboraba.

- (Con Naruto) -

- ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte? veo que el paso del tiempo no te perdona -.

- Todo este tiempo sin vernos y solo dices cosas estúpidas mocoso -. Esas fueron las palabras que dijo de forma seria sin mirarlo con sus ojos el alma mas antigua del Seretei a Naruto, para el joven rubio de ojos azules el anciano Shinigami no había cambiado en nada de su aspecto lo único que era diferente es que se encontraba apoyado en un bastón de madera por lo demás todo era tal cual lo recordaba.

El capitán general acudió al lugar cuando sintió la débil presencia del hombre con los brazaletes dorados e inmediatamente se traslado al segundo Gotei en donde se encontraba actualmente su objetivo, ambos se encontraban sin decir nada por lo que el mas joven de los dos se disponía ha hablar sin embargo no pudo porque Yamamoto lo golpeo fuertemente con el objeto de madera que poseía contra su cabeza. El golpe producido por el anciano barbudo le causo un gran daño por lo que el chico de ojos azules coloco sus manos en el lugar donde recibió el impacto, observando la reacción del chico de ojos celestes el otro individuo le explico que se lo merecía por muchas razones.

Naruto iba a pedir explicaciones pero de nuevo volvió a atacarlo con el bastón el líder del primer escuadrón para pedirle que se callara y que le escuchara atentamente. - Finalmente decides venir al Seretei, esperaba a que aparecieras aquí hace años justo cuando te reunistes con Unohana y Kyoraku -.

- Ya lo se anciano, pero debía de estar con mi aprendiz durante todo ese tiempo. La verdad es que esperaba tardar mas años en entrenarla, sin embargo ella tiene talento por lo que aprendió rápidamente y a conseguido aprender mucho... aunque no esta a mi altura porque para poder estar mas o menos a mi nivel debería seguir entrenando durante unos setenta años y si no venia me perdería como te convertirías en un viejo senil -.

BAM

El Uzumaki volvió a ser golpeado por el Shoutaicho que no lo golpeo en la cabeza de él sino en el estomago por lo que el rubio intento recuperar el aliento que acababa de perder, el Shinigami de larga edad se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de la otra persona que estaba a su lado y hablo con un tono serio además de dar una mirada dura con sus ojos. - Debías de haber venido antes no ahora muchacho desagradecido, sin embargo finalmente has venido... te comunicare que se acercan tiempos bastantes peligrosos, me han informado que una antigua amenaza de Hueco Mundo planea regresar a la Sociedad de Almas y para hacerle frente no podemos estar separados por la revuelta que intentan hacer algunos de estos jóvenes Shinigamis -.

- Lo de esa amenaza parece bastante interesante, pero solo diré que no me interesa acabar con una guerrilla para luego pelear contra unos cuantos Hollows... me gusta estar en esta condición ya que no me preocupo mucho por esas cosas -.

- ¿Entonces no te preocupa lo que le suceda en un futuro a esa joven que te acompañaba?... si el Seretei es destruido todas las almas tendrán el mismo destino., puedes volver a tener todo tu poder si decides luchar con el Gotei de nuevo pero deberás acatar una única condición.

- (Academia Shinigami) -

Los gemelos Kudo se encontraban por los pasillos del edificio, la hermana menor se encontraba tirando de su hermano mayor quien se encontraba tan relajado que a veces se dormía y aquello molestaba enormemente a Matsuri ya que según parecía ella era la única que se preocupaba en convertirse en un Shinigami, las dos jóvenes almas siguieron avanzando por los corredores de madera de la academia hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Al llegar a la puerta de la clase la chica de cabellos rubios abrió la puerta e inmediatamente con su fuerza ella lanzo a su perezoso hermano dentro del aula donde se encontraban esperando sus compañeros junto con el profesor, Fujimaru se despertó de su letargo cuando su rostro se estrello estrepitosamente contra el suelo y luego empezó a escuchar como sus compañeros se reían ante su situación actual además de oír los gritos de su profesor ante su siempre actitud relajada. El tiempo pasaba durante la clase por lo que Matsuri aprendía lecciones de historia así como la utilización de kidos mientras que su hermano en ese tiempo había tenido solamente sueños de la deliciosa comida de Konoka Suzunami la madre adoptiva de los dos hermanos.

El descanso del joven estudiante se acabo cuando fue despertado bruscamente por su hermana gemela que le comunico el traslado de la clase al dojo para practicar movimientos con espadas de madera para prepararlos en las peleas contra los Hollows, Matsuri llevo con éxito a su hermano junto con el resto de la clase la cual comenzó a practicar las lecciones del maestro. Ella practicaba con entusiasmo los movimientos que les enseñaban con el arma de madera hasta que vio a su gemelo descansar por lo que ella se disponía a golpearlo con el arma, pero antes de que pudiera moverse de las puertas de la sala entraron tres Shinigamis los cuales dos se identificaron como miembros de la onceava división mientras que el restante se presento como Mayuri y empezó a examinar el cuarto.

- ¿Perdonen necesitan algo?... estamos en plena clase de Kendo, sino es importante por favor regresen cuando las clases terminen -. Comento el profesor Shinigami mientras se acercaba a las personas que acabaron de entrar, las jóvenes almas veían como los tres miembros del Gotei empezaron a hablar entre ellos a una distancia en la que ninguno de los estudiantes podría escucharlos.

La chica Kudo observaba como empezaban a hablar cada vez mas alto los dos del onceavo escuadrón junto con su profesor así como notar también que esos dos individuos fuertes empezaron a volverse mas hostiles a cada segundo que pasaba, finalmente uno de ellos perdió su paciencia y rápidamente desenfundo su Zampakuto para a travesar con ella el pecho del maestro. El agresor se disponía hablar a los asustados estudiantes para que se quedaran callados sin embargo no pudo decir ninguna palabra ya que el acompañante silencioso le tiro un frasco a la cara, al romperse el cristal el liquido de su interior hizo contacto con su cara la cual comenzaba a deshacerse como si de un acido se tratara.

El compañero de división se disponía a luchar contra la persona quien lanzo aquel objeto, sin embargo ese mismo hombre le lanzo otro frasco con otro contenido, entonces el científico loco vio como del cuerpo de ese hombre empezaban a aparecer manchas de color marrón verdoso. - ¿Sientes mareos? ¿algún dolor en especial en alguna parte del cuerpo?¿picor?... Necesito que me lo digas ahora mismo, eres el primero con quien utilizo esa formula sin ser un cadáver -.

Al no tener ninguna respuesta el Kurotsuchi de su sujeto de pruebas comenzó a golpearlo con patadas hasta que finalmente no hubo ninguna respuesta de que siguiera vivo, examino al compañero de la cara derretida el cual estaba muerto desde el momento en que se le cayo la sustancia desarrollada por el hombre de ojos naranjas así que se dirigió a los alumnos. - Bueno esos dos eran unos sujetos bastantes primitivos, espero bueno resultados al experimentar con vosotros -.

- (Segundo escuadrón) -

Soi fong caminaba nerviosamente por los pasillos del edificio después de haber realizado la prueba para ver si podría pertenecer a las fuerzas especiales del Seretei ya que si pertenecía a aquella organización podría proteger a la persona actual que poseía el titulo de capitán, siguió avanzando hasta entrar en un cuarto donde estaría esa persona a la cual debía defender con su vida ante cualquier peligro.

Al entrar dentro de la habitación sus ojos grises se fijaron en una mujer joven con la piel del mismo color que el chocolate, sus ojos eran de un color dorado como los de un felino y su cabello era purpura y corto. Su traje no era el mismo que el de los uniformes Shinigamis normales, aquella ropa mostraba los hombros de la joven, también enseñaba algo de su escote y piel oscura de los lados de su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto al rededor de su cuello una cinta negra como si fuera una gargantilla, en sus brazos llevaba unos guantes de color negro que llegaban hasta la mitad de su brazo y que mostraba sus delicadas manos.

La noble de pelo azulado podía ver a Yourichi Shihouin allí sentada en el centro de la sala, después de tanto tiempo al fin podría estar cerca de ella por lo que una gran alegría le entro dentro a la aprendiz de Naruto. Sin embargo aun no debía ilusionarse aun debía presentarse ante ella para saber si finalmente estaría dentro del Onmitsukidō bajo las ordenes de la Taicho del segundo Gotei así que con determinación entro dentro de aquel espacio y a cada paso que daba se fijo en lo realizaba su ídolo.

Yoruichi se encontraba sentada lanzando varios dardos de forma aburrida dirigiendo aquellos proyectiles a una diana que resultaba ser el teniente Omaeda, aquel Shinigami se encontraba temblando de terror de manera descontrolada mientras desprendía grandes cantidades de sudor. - Ca-ca-capitana Shihouin po-po-podría parar de lanzarme esos dardos -.

- La última vez que me hablaste conseguiste que diera de pleno en el lóbulo de tu oreja izquierda y comenzaste a gritar como un cerdo, si interrumpes mi concentración volveré a darte pero esta vez en un lugar especial -. Dicho eso ella se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia ante ella por lo que lanzo todos los proyectiles restantes contra el segundo al mando, ninguno de esos objetos le golpearon pero del susto se le escapo una pequeña flatulencia para a continuación caer de forma inminente contra el suelo con un rostro pálido.

La noble de ojos dorados se dirigió a la Fong preguntándola porque se encontraba allí, la otra chica de la habitación se encontraba con la garganta seca pero intento vocalizar palabras aunque las que decía eran en tono alto. - ¡S-s-soy Soi Fong! ¡ He-he venido a ingresar en el O-Onmitsukidō, para así servirla Yoruichi-sama ! -.

Viendo esa reacción la mujer exótica recordó un documento que le fue entregado antes de su entretenimiento con su subordinado por lo que lo busco alrededor de donde se encontraba sentada, al encontrarlo paso las paginas escritas rápidamente sin leerlas hasta encontrarse con la ultima la cual miro lo escrito y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La capitana de piel oscura se levanto para examinar a la otra noble de forma silenciosa haciendo que sintiera mas nervios ante la presencia de la Shihouin, la capitana de pelo violeta vio en los papeles que había sido aceptada en las fuerzas especiales solo hacia aquello para divertirse ante las reacciones de la joven Fong.

La líder noble siguió fingiendo que estaba evaluándola físicamente durante unos pocos segundos mas hasta que decidió terminar aquella actuación asustando inmediatamente a la nerviosa aspirante a miembro del segundo Gotei, después de que empezara a reírse intento tranquilizar a la otra ocupante de la sala diciéndole que a partir de ahora seria su subordinada y también le conto que no añadiera ningún sufijo a su nombre pero en ese parte la aprendiz de Naruto parecía negarse ya que para ella seria como faltarla al respecto.

A fuera del cuartel se encontraban en la entrada aun el Uzumaki hablando junto con Yamamoto sobre diversos temas aunque el rubio se encontraba molesto por la condición puesta si quería recuperar plenamente sus poderes. Pasaron dos minutos conversando hasta que del edificio salió la joven de cabello azulado así que el anciano capitán empezó a alejarse para desaparecer con un Shumpo a otro lugar del Seretei, la alma rubia se acerco caminando con dirección a su alumna quien se encontraba quieta en ese instante.

Cuando se reunió con su alumna en la entrada ella se lanzo a él abrazándolo con alegría mientras le comentaba que finalmente estaría cerca de Yuroichi-Sama, ante aquella inesperada reacción Naruto se quedo sin moverse ningún centímetro y con la mente completamente en blanco así que a continuación Soi Fong de repente se dio cuenta de la situación actual y de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que inmediatamente su rostro empezaba a enrojecer a gran medida e inmediatamente se separo de su Sensei. - P-p-p-p-p-perdone po-por mi atrevimiento maestro, no volverá a ocurrir algo como eso -.

El hombre con los brazaletes de oro recobro su compostura al momento de que su aprendiz se separara de él, también se dio cuenta que durante aquel contacto físico tan cercano con ella su corazón empezó a palpitar de forma mas rápida así que se giro dándole a su aprendiz la espalda para que ella no se fijara en su rostro y cuando escucho la disculpa intento hablarla. - No...no pasa nada, es... es solo que es la primera vez que haces algo así y me he sorprendido -.

- _(Nunca le había visto comportarse así)_ - Pensó la noble al examinar de forma detallada el comportamiento de su maestro, ella había vivido con él durante muchos años pero en ningún momento le había visto en aquella actitud. Notando como alguien lo miraba de forma fija Naruto utilizo su velocidad para moverse rápidamente detrás de su aprendiz e inmediatamente la rodeo con sus brazos mientras se reía.

- ¡Esto es por sorprenderme ya que el único que puede hacer cosas inesperadas soy yo! De todas formas no deberías disculparte yo no lo hago como puedes ver, también deberías de hacer esas cosas porque demuestras lo cercanos que somos mi querida Soi fong. -.

- _(Mi querida Soi fong, mi querida Soi fong, ...)_ -. Esas palabras se repetían en la mente de la chica de cabello azulado como si de un eco se tratara, los nervios de la joven de ojos grises se mezclaban con la vergüenza al sentir los brazos del rubio en contacto con su cuerpo por lo que si seguía en aquella posición acabaría desmayándose lo cual ella no quería hacerlo delante de él.

Ambos desconocían que un grupo de rebeldes se acercaba hacia ellos con el propósito de liberar a los presos del cubil de Gusanos y entre todos aquellos guerreros listos para liberar a los encarcelados del Seretei, se hallaba caminando con ellos Aizen Sosuke quien sonreía ante lo poco que faltaba para comenzar uno de sus planes trazados hace mucho tiempo.

- (Con Azashiro Kenpachi) -

El capitán de la Onceava división se encontraba esperando tranquilamente en un campo solitario hasta que finalmente pudo sentir los reiatsus de las personas a las que esperaba encontrarse en ese momento, el Taicho alzo su mirada para encontrarse mirando a Kensei el capitán del noveno Gotei junto con Seigen el responsable del quinto escuadrón.

- ¿Ahi algo que nos quieras comunicar Azashiro? ¿Si es así porque nos has llamado para reunirnos en un lugar tan apartado? -. Pregunto Kensei de forma seria sin apartar su mirada del hombre que los convoco en aquel lugar apartado, ambos capitanes habían sido llamados por el Kenpachi para reunirse en la colina donde se realizaban las ejecuciones de los oficiales mas importantes del Seretei.

- Para que alguno de los dos me diga donde podría encontrar a la capitana Unohana, si ella no muere la victoria en la revolución seria lenta -. Después de decir esas palabras los otros dos guerreros se lanzaron a atacar con sus Zampakutos selladas, las fuerzas de los poderosos espadachines levantaron una gran nube de polvo además de que varios trozos del terreno se elevaron por el aire cayendo en diferentes direcciones de la zona.

Cuando se disperso el polvo los dos atacantes vieron que sus espadas habían sido detenidas por las manos desnudas de Azashiro quien no mostraba en su rostro ninguna señal de emplear algún esfuerzo por pararlas, viendo aquello Kensei se preparo para atacar con sus puños y Seigen se disponía a atacar con un Byakurai pero al segundo que paso el Kenpachi no se movió solamente hizo un chasquido con sus dedos.

Entonces dos cortes diagonales surgieron del capitán pelirrojo que llegaban desde los hombros hasta la cintura por lo que no pudo realizar ninguna acción contra el rebelde, Kensei tampoco pudo golpearlo porque el lado derecho de su pecho fue perforado casi al lado de su tatuaje por una fuerza invisible que dejo un orificio tan grande como un puño. El Mugurama no cayo al suelo sino que utilizo todo su esfuerzo en seguir en pie mientras la sangre fluía por aquella herida, su fuerza descendía en gran medida sin embargo no estaba listo para perder la pelea por lo que sujeto fuertemente la Zampakuto.

- ¡Arrástralo con el viento, Tachikaze! -.

La Katana empezó a brillar y su tamaño empezaba a menguar hasta que finalmente se detuvo para revelar que la espada se transformo en un cuchillo de combate, ahora tenia parte de su poder liberado así que Kensei realizo varios mandobles en el aire creando varios hilos transparentes que se dirigían hacia el Taicho del onceavo Gotei, aquellos afilados hilos de aire cortaban limpiamente todo materias que se encontraba de camino a su objetivo por lo que el Shinigami de cabello oscuro utilizo el Shumpo trasladándose a otro punto del campo de lucha.

El ojo experto del Shinigami musculoso detecto el movimiento veloz del Kenpachi por lo que se preparo para atacarlo con Tachikaze, pero entonces su muñeca fue agarrada por la mano del líder rebelde la cual brillaba con una luz violeta. La fuerza desapareció del capitán por algún motivo, también empezaba a sangrar él por la nariz, oídos y boca.

- En mi escuadrón se valora mucho la fuerza pero también a mi parecer siempre es bueno controlar algún Kido como este. Es un Kido prohibido por su poder ya que con solo tocar al enemigo se destruyen los órganos internos de este, podría matarte con mi Shikai pero temo de que mi Haori se manche con tu sangre... ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos con tu compañero -.

Después de decir aquellas palabras Azashiro soltó al capitán del noveno quien cayo con fuerza contra el suelo derrotado en un estado grave de salud, entonces el poderoso rebelde se acerco al cuerpo del caído Suzunami para pisotear la garganta de él con el fin de despertarlo. - ¿Sabes una cosa Seigen? cuando empezaba a unirse la gente a mi bando esperaba que aparecieras... aun no es muy tarde para que participes ya que tu y yo somos muy iguales -.

- Yo... yo no soy un maldito traidor al Gotei como tu... así que no digas que somos iguales -.

- Supongo que ahora no lo eres pero algún día sucederá ya que perderás a la persona que mas te importa como me paso a mi y no podrás evitarlo solamente puedes verlo en silencio, únicamente consigues de esa forma poder ver la cara oculta del Gotei trece... He descubierto que Unohana se encuentra en tu casa hablando con tu hermana Seigen, no te preocupes no le causare ningún daño a ella sin embargo antes de irme te diré una pregunta importante. Cuando pierdas a tu hermana Konoka por las órdenes de la cámara cuarenta y seis sin que puedas hacer nada ¿que harías? -.

* * *

Bueno espero que les gustara lo sucedido en la academia donde Fujimaru y Matsuri se enfrentaran a un enemigo bastante peligroso ademas de una batalla que sucedera en las puertas del segundo escuaron donde se mostraran las habilidades de soi Fong asi como las de Naruto.

Por cierto espero que les gustara la introduccion de Yoruichi en la historia quien tambien participara en algunas luchas, ahi algunas personas que me han pedido incluir a la capitana al harem del Uzumaki por lo que quizas lo haga aunque antes me gustaria conocer la opinion de los lectores.


	7. Capitulo 6

Bueno lamento la gran demora que he tenido con esta historia pero he de decir que en compensación este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores ademas de que parte de esa tardanza es por mis otros fics, sin mas demora les dejo con este capitulo en el que se vera el combate de los hermanos Kudo contra Mayuri asi como la batalla de Naruto junto con Soi Fong delante del cuartel del segundo escuadron.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Todos los aspirantes a convertirse en Shinigamis tenían miedo ante aquel extraño que había causado la muerte de sus dos compañeros de manera fría, ellos comenzaban a retroceder cuando se acercaba a ellos aquel sujeto peligroso salvo uno de los estudiantes.

Fujimaru Kudo se encontraba quieto ya que se encontraba dormido en el centro del Dojo desde hace bastante tiempo, Matsuri intento despertarlo pero Mayuri se encontraba actualmente al lado de su hermano gemelo. El científico loco se fijo en el alma dormida así que para forzar el despertar de aquel joven él le dio una patada directamente a su cabeza, el chico rubio abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un hombre bastante extraño.

- ¿Esto quien eres? -.

- ¿Has estado durante todo este tiempo dormido? Es una falta grave de respeto no haber sido testigo de los frutos de m investigación... es por eso que como muestra de disculpa me encargare de encerrarte en una zona donde la luz del sol dura dos segundos y después extirpar el setenta y ocho por cierto de tus órganos mientras te administro por todas tus venas una droga experimental bastante inestable -.

Con todo eso escuchado el Kudo se levanto de un salto mientras tenia en sus manos la espada de madera con la que se entrenaba la clase para enfrentarse al actual peligro, el Kurotsuchi se quedo examinando al joven que se atrevía a enfrentarse contra él con un arma hecha completamente de madera. - Je, creo que era lo mas esperado de la gente que lucha sin cabeza, ahora mismo eres solo un primate que se cree una amenaza por portar un palo. ¿De verdad crees que con algo tan primitivo puedes ganar? las peleas de barbaros son inútiles contra alguien como yo observa -.

Inmediatamente una de las manos del Shinigami salió disparada del brazo derecho directamente hacia Fujimaru a quien lo empujo contra la pared de la sala mientras con una fuerza sobre humana la mano apretaba contra el cuello de su victima, el estudiante de ojos azules podía ver que la mano estaba unida aun al brazo del enemigo por medio de un cable oscuro que estaba empapado de un liquido rojizo lo que probablemente seria la sangre del hombre de ojos naranjas.

La pálida mano seguía apretando sin flojear en ningún momento así que el aire se le escapaba a Kudo en gran medida además de que su visión empezaba a borrarse por la falta de oxigeno, siendo testigo de lo que le sucedía a su hermano Matsuri comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia Mayuri con el arma de entrenamiento.

Con un grito la chica rubia se lanzo a realizar un golpe vertical descendiente contra el Shinigami quien revelo que debajo de su bata de laboratorio tenia su propia Zampakuto, ambas espadas chocaron sin embargo la de madera fue cortada sin problemas por la de metal por lo que la mujer podía ver los ojos medio cerrados junto con una gran sonrisa en el científico y entonces ella puso la palma de una de sus manos a escasos centímetros del rostro del hombre loco.

- ¡ Hadou nº1, Shou! -.

Una fuerza invisible golpeo con bastante poder contra la cara de él por lo que salió inmediatamente disparado varios metros hacia atrás colisionando contra una de las paredes del Dojo, inmediatamente la mano extensible volvió junto con el brazo del Kurotsuchi liberando al prisionero que tenia estrangulando. - Quien iba a decir que el Kido mas básico seria de ayuda -.

Matsuri observo a continuación como lentamente intentaba ponerse en pie Mayuri así que mientras él estaba entretenido ella avanzo para recoger la espada de el profesor de la clase, la Kudo esperaba sentirse con mas confianza con la Zampakuto pero al tenerla sujeta no dejaba de temblar del miedo que sentía.

Su nerviosismo se detuvo al sentir un peso en su hombro izquierdo, al girarse se encontró con Fujimaru quien parecía estar mejor salvo la marca que tenia en el cuello. - Matsuri quiero que te vayas con los demás a otra para estar a salvo, yo me encargo de ese hombre -.

- ¡¿Que dices?! No estas en condiciones de pelear Fujimaru, podemos aprovechar para huir todos -.

- Ese es un buen plan aunque posee unos pocos fallos, de todos yo soy el mas ágil por lo que podría llegar lejos pero los lentos entre los que te encuentras hermanita estaríais en peligro. Yo me quedo e intentare entretenerlo y tu encargarte con esa Zampakuto de protegerlos en caso de encontrar mas de estos enemigos -. La Gemela de él se encontraba con dudas sobre lo que debía hacer por lo que finalmente decidió irse por la puerta junto con los demás estudiantes a aspirantes de Shinigami, al irse todos Fujimaru por fin pudo ver como el científico se encontraba ya en pie.

- Vaya todos los especímenes se han marchado, supongo que deberé atraparlos antes de que algún primate violento se deshaga de ellos. Aunque de todos pareces diferente porque permaneces aquí, el motivo podría deberse a que ¿no posees el instinto primario de supervivencia o que lo ignoras? -.

- Quizás sea lo segundo porque la necesidad de irme corriendo es urgente, pero si me voy ahora pondría en peligro a otros -. Con esas palabras Fujimaru sujeto con firmeza la espada de madera pararse y Mayuri se encontraba con la cabeza de lado con una mirada de falta de interés hasta que decidió actuar.

- (En otra lugar) -

El teniente de la quinta división se encontraba caminando con una expresión de molestia en su rostro mientras acompañaba a su nuevo subordinado, el Shinigami novato que se encontraba andando junto con él era mas alto, su cabello negro era un poco largo pero no tanto como el de Hirako y poseía ojos azules verdosos. Ese hombre que vestía el uniforme normal del Gotei se llamaba Kaien Shiba según le contaron esa persona resultaba ser un prodigio porque consiguió en unos pocos años conseguir graduarse de la academia.

- Esto teniente acabo de ingresar a la división hace poco, pero no me esperaba volver por aquí. ¿Esta usted seguro de que sucede algo peligroso en la academia? -.

El segundo al mando del quinto escuadrón se giro hacia el novato mirándolo cara a cara, le agarro enseguida por el traje negro trayéndolo hasta él para que sus miradas estuvieran al mismo nivel y con una voz seria Hirako comenzó a hablar. - ¿Te atreves a dudar de mi intuición? ¿Crees que hemos venido aquí por un motivo diferente a la seguridad de los estudiantes?. (La verdad es que no me agrada encargarme de ti aunque me lo ordene el Taicho, serás mi cabeza de turco porque si me pillan espiando a las chicas en su vestuario hare que vayan a por ti y podre irme libremente a donde sea) -.

Al terminar esos pensamientos el hombre rubio empezó a sonreír con su gran boca mientras al mismo tiempo empezaba a soltar carcajadas, el Shiba viendo como empezaba a reaccionar su superior comenzó a sentirse nervioso al escuchar esas macabras risas. A los pocos minutos ambas almas empezaron a escuchar varios ruidos por el pasillo así que avanzaron hasta encontrarse con varios jóvenes huyendo de unos agresores, los atacantes rebeldes se encontraban siendo detenidos por una chica rubia quien tenia en sus manos una Zampakuto.

Matsuri intentaba aguantar lo máximo posible los golpes de los espadachines con su nueva arma, con la espada metálica se defendía con éxito los ataques de dos de los enemigos mientras que un tercero se encargaba de dar estocadas contra ella y por culpa de aquellos golpes el agarre de la Katana se debilitaba así que no pudo detener una de las estocadas que le a travesó el hombro derecho. La fuerza del rebelde hizo que ella cayera contra él suelo convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil para matarla, sin embargo antes de que alguno de ellos tres hiciera algo dos nuevos individuos aparecieron ante ella siendo uno de ellos un teniente y entonces ese dúo comenzó a pelear contra los otros Shinigamis despejando las dudas que tenia sobre si eran aliados o enemigos.

La pelea termino rápidamente dejando como ganadores a los dos recién llegados quienes fueron apresados por un Bakudou de gran nivel, el joven Shiba se acerco hacia la estudiante para preguntarla que sucedía por el edificio. - ¡To-todo a sido muy rápido! ¡El maestro a sido asesinado y-y-y mi hermano se ha quedado atrás a luchar para salvarnos! -.

La mujer parecía muy afectada por todo lo sucedido por lo que el hombre de pelo negro intento tranquilizarla, sin embargo no lo conseguía así que se giro porque iba a pedir ayuda a Hirako pero entonces observo que su superior no se encontraba por la zona. Viendo la situación en la que se encontraba Kaien recogió a la aspirante a Shinigami y a buscar a los demás para ayudarlos a salir con vida, solamente se preguntaba si su teniente podría encargarse él solo de los rebeldes.

- (Con Fujimaru y Mayuri) -

El joven de ojos azules se encontraba con falta de fuerzas ya que aunque se esforzara la pelea le resultaba complicada mientras su rival no mostraba signos de cansancio porque hace poco tiempo se inyecto una sustancia dentro de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa demencial el científico lanzo dos cristales contra el suelo que al impactar juntos contra el suelo comenzó a reaccionar formando una nube de humo.

El mas joven de los luchadores se cubrió la parte inferior de su rostro evitando respirar la reacción química liberada por Mayuri, el hermano gemelo de Matsuri no podía encontrar al rival hasta que empezó a escuchar la voz de él.

- Eres un sujeto de pruebas bastante entretenido, pero ha llegado el momento de utilizar uno de mis últimos descubrimientos contigo -. Dijo el alma con ojos naranjas al tiempo que elevaba hasta el nivel de su vista un frasco que contenía un líquido morado, sin embargo antes de poder usarlo de la niebla creada surgió una parte de la espada de madera.

Fujimaru pudo situar la localización del hombre con bata gracias a que decidió hablar en ese momento así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia él, al distinguir su figura el chico rubio sujeto su arma para lanzar una estocada. El golpe dio directamente contra el objeto de vidrio que se estrello contra el ojo derecho de su objetivo, la sustancia que estaba encerrada cubrió parte del rostro pintado del Shinigami.

- ¡AAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGGGGGG! -.

Después de soltar el grito de dolor Fujimaru contemplo que parte de la cara del científico solo mostraba los músculos internos y también podía ver completamente uno de los globos oculares, el gas que cubría la zona empezaba a disiparse mostrando con todo detalle la parte dañada del rostro de Mayuri.

Sintiendo una gran cantidad de dolor causado por su creación el Shinigami con pinturas disparo su mano la cual se dirigió al joven estudiante de ojos azules quien espero el tiempo suficiente para en el momento exacto poder defenderse, de forma rápida posiciono el arma de forma diagonal por lo que colisiono con el ataque enemigo. La mano pálida agarro el objeto de madera al tiempo que empleaba una gran fuerza para romperlo, el hermano gemelo de Matsuri podía ver como empezaba a romperse así que rápidamente él decidió dejar que se rompiera en dos y con uno de los trozos en su poder clavo la madera rota en la mano de Mayuri.

La sangre emanaba de la herida por lo que el Kurotsuchi hizo volver a su sitio su extremidad, examino la lesión que tenia para evaluarla e inmediatamente empezó a enfurecerse. Cuando su mirada de ira se poso en el aspirante a Shinigami él observo que se encontraba a pocos metros de su posición, el Kudo dio un salto para a continuación golpear fuertemente contra el lado izquierdo del enemigo con el otro trozo de la espada que aun tenia.

El ataque acertó en su lugar de destino por lo que el científico loco cayo al suelo de golpe junto con sus ojos en blanco, viendo al enemigo caído Fujimaru tiro el resto de lo que quedaba de su arma para poder irse de la sala. Cuando al menos seis pasos de la salida sintió algo en su cuerpo por lo que descendió su mirada encontrando que había tres metales punzantes atravesándole, a los pocos segundos sintió como ese metal fue quitado de su cuerpo y se giro mientras caía de forma brusca contra el piso del Dojo.

El joven de ojos azules podía contemplar que se encontraba en pie Mayuri con una nueva arma en sus manos, lo que era antes su Zampakuto se había transformado en un tridente corto de color dorado y cerca de la empuñadura se encontraba lo que era la cabeza de un bebe con los ojos cerrados.

- No quería examinar tan pronto el poder de Ashisogi Jizō, sin embargo es la oportunidad adecuada. No veo quemaduras ni otros efectos alrededor de la zona de impacto ¿sientes algo extraño dentro de tu cuerpo?-.

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca del herido así que de repente el hombre de ojos naranjas atravesó el centro de su otra mano, siendo testigo de esa aquella acción del enemigo él solo podía estar allí quieto sin poder moverse y entonces el Shinigami se empezó a acercar a donde estaba. - Interesante... no puedo mover ninguno de los músculos alrededor de la zona dañada, pero en cambio puedo sentir el dolor producido. Para examinarlo en su totalidad debería analizarlo luego en el laboratorio -.

Después de decir esas palabras aquel hombre se corto su brazo con su Zampakuto liberada, la parte de su cuerpo recién cortada aterrizo en el suelo del Dojo y el joven Kudo podía ver la gran cantidad de sangre que emanaba del miembro seccionado al cual parecía que le daba poca importancia Mayuri. Aquel hombre loco se disponía a atacar otra vez con su Shikai hasta que de pronto fue detenido por la Zampakuto de alguien que acababa de entrar en la sala por lo que el joven herido pregunto la identidad del nuevo individuo.

- Soy el teniente de la quinta división Hirako Shinji, un hombre conocido por ser un amante de la figura femenina en su esplendor natural... no te preocupes muchacho terminare rápidamente la pelea porque no creo que tenga complicado ganar contra alguien sin brazo y con media cara -.

- ... ah es cierto, no me acodaba de mi condición física actual. Supongo que no tengo mas remedio que reparar mi cuerpo -. Al terminar de decir esas palabras Mayuri saco de su bata una pequeña jeringa con la que se inyecto la mitad del suero en el muñón de su brazo mientras que el resto de la sustancia lo introdujo en la cara, en ese momento el cuerpo hombre de ojos naranjas comenzó a temblar de forma violenta, de los orificios de su nariz se deslizaba su sangre carmesí y de su boca no paraba de salir una gran cantidad de saliva.

Tres segundos mas tarde del brazo cortado surgió la otra mitad cubierta de un líquido transparente mientras que los dedos de aquella nueva mano eran manchados por la sangre, también empezaba a regenerarse de la herida de su rostro. Los globos oculares comenzaban a enrojecer además de que se podía observar claramente varias de sus venas de la parte maquillada de la pálida cara, la carne desaparecida volvía a formarse junto con la piel hasta que finalmente el Shinigami se encontraba recuperado por completo.

Observando esos resultados el teniente de la quinta división pensó sobre las acciones a tomar así como a analizar a su enemigo, por lo que podía ver el científico parecía poseer varios productos escondidos con distintos resultados y también desconocía la cantidad de aquellos objetos ocultos. Miro a Fujjimaru quien aun seguía en el suelo intentando levantarse desesperadamente sin éxito, su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la Zampakuto liberada del rival pensando en que quizás el poder que poseía tenia que ver con parálisis o algo parecido.

- Supongo que no tengo mas remedio que utilizar mi Shikai. Colapsa Sakanade -.

La Katana empezaba a transformarse en una espada larga con un filo al estilo occidental con cinco agujeros completamente circulares a lo largo de toda su longitud, al final del mango del arma se encontraba unido un aro de metal donde tenia Hirako insertada su mano en el interior del hueco de la anilla para girar la Zampakuto rápidamente en círculos mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa el propietario de la espada.

En ese momento un olor bastante extraño a los olfatos del Kurotsuchi junto con el Kudo que no podían identificar de donde provenía aquel aroma y ambos vieron que habían caído bajo los efectos del arma del teniente. Ahora mismo ellos dos estaban sorprendidos ya que se encontraban apoyados en la superficie que era anteriormente el techo mientras que el suelo del Dojo donde peleaban se encontraba en la parte superior de la sala. - Bienvenido al mundo al revés, donde como he dicho lo que suceda será lo opuesto y el lugar en donde un victorioso ganador se transforma en un inevitable perdedor -.

Después de decir esas palabras inmediatamente Hirako utilizo un Shumpo para aparecer enfrente de Mayuri para realizar rápidamente una estocada con la espada liberada como objetivo el lado izquierdo del pecho, el otro Shinigami analizo que podía defenderse sin problemas del golpe así que utilizo a Ashisogi Jizō bloqueándolo. Sin embargo en el momento en el que su Zampakuto choco contra la del rival para detenerla el científico sintió un dolor en la zona derecha de su pecho y al descender su mirada podía ver una herida que dado por su aspecto parecía como si alguien lo había apuñalado por detrás suya.

De nuevo el segundo al mando de la quinta división se dirigió a la ofensiva para atacar el lado derecho del enemigo el cual reacciono para defenderse, pero como antes sin poder entenderlo el lugar del impacto era el lado contrario con lo que el brazo izquierdo fue cortado y entonces él hablo para si mismo. - Creo que ya logro entenderlo, mi hipótesis es que tu Zampakuto ha logrado alterar no solo mi vista sino también mi sentido de la dirección... es inesperado que un sujeto de pruebas posea tal capacidad, ¿seria posible crear una droga con los mismos efectos? Debería de llevarle con urgencia a mi laboratorio -.

Entonces el Shinigami con bata blanca observo como Hirako esta vez volvió a desaparecer a altas velocidades con el Shumpo para aparecer detrás de Mayuri cabeza abajo listo para realizar el golpe final con Sakanade, viéndole de reojo el Kurotsuchi se quedo en su sitio y utilizo su Shikai para protegerse la cara. Un choque de metal se produjo e inmediatamente el científico contemplo en ese segundo enfrente suya al verdadero teniente que tenía una cara de asombro ya que su Zampakuto liberada había sido detenida por el tridente dorado.

- ¿Te rindes? después de saber el secreto de lo que causa tu Zampakuto ya no eres una amena-. No pudo terminar su comentario porque sintió algo en su cuerpo así que bajo su visión para contemplar un corte que empezó desde su hombro derecho descendió en línea recta hasta llegar finalmente a la cadera.

- Ya no soy una amenaza ¿no? lamento decirte que solo has encontrado la punta del iceberg, eres el primero en figurarte mi método de pelea pero Sakanade no solo cambia el sentido de la dirección pero claro no puedo revelarte todos los ases que me guardo en la manga... además prepárate porque planeo terminar con solamente un movimiento de mi Sakanade, ya que después de salvar a este mocoso podre volver a encontrarme con su hermana e intentar averiguar sus medidas ya que el uniforme de la academia puede engañar -.

- (En la entrada de la Segunda división) -

- ¿Que te parece tu primer día como miembro de las fuerzas especiales Soi Fong? -. Pregunto Naruto al tiempo que observaba a su alumna inmovilizando a uno de la gran multitud que había aparecido ante ellos hace pocos segundos, sin ningún motivo unos pocos de esos Shinigamis decidieron atacarlos así que la noble empezó a luchar.

- Pues creo que estoy bastante motivada ahora que estoy dentro de la división de Yoruichi-. La joven de pelo azulado se encontraba ejerciendo fuerza con su pie derecho a la parte trasera del cuello a uno que hizo caer boca abajo mientras retorcía la muñeca de un segundo atacante, con un simple giro ella rompió esa parte del brazo y enseguida dio un potente salto hacia atrás evitando un golpe de espada de otro de los rebeldes.

La noble comenzó a girar su cuerpo en el aire para aterrizar detrás del nuevo agresor e inmediatamente con rapidez realizo un ataque con su brazo derecho impactando en varias vertebras de la columna vertebral del Shinigami, el que antes tenia aprisionado en el suelo se levanto para dirigirse hacia ella con su Zampakuto desenvainada.

Viendo como se acercaba una estocada Soi Fong movió uno de sus pies con velocidad golpeando con la punta el acero metálico del arma desviándolo a un lado para que la espada atravesara uno de los brazos del otro atacante, pero mientras estaba sorprendido el rebelde la mujer de ojos grises dio una patada en el rostro de él haciéndole caer al suelo. Se disponía a ir a por su siguiente objetivo, sin embargo al cambiar de posición observo como un ataque se acercaba a ella sin que le diera tiempo para bloquearlo por lo que se quedo en ese lugar hasta que su visión capto como su maestro lo detuvo agarrando la hoja de la Zampakuto con su mano desnuda.

- Te veo un poco en problemas, tal vez no tenga todo mi poder pero creo que puedo enfrentarme a estos novatos -.

Al terminar de decir aquello el Uzumaki con un veloz movimiento golpeo con su otra mano directamente contra el cuello del agresor e inmediatamente el rubio de ojos azules de un fuerte pisotón cargado con algo de su reiatsu rompió la Katana del Shnigami rebelde en varios trozos, antes de que aquel individuo pudiera vengarse Naruto se encontraba apuntándole con uno de los trozos afilados a escasos centímetros de uno de sus ojos logrando que se detuviera.

Escuchando unos pasos por atrás suya él reacciono girando para lanzar a continuación el metal que se clavo en plena frente así que rápidamente el maestro de la noble dio una patada para que el proyectil que lanzo anteriormente penetrara mas en la cabeza, también en ese mismo momento concentro energía en la punta de sus dedos para formar una pequeña esfera de color violeta que disparo como el cero de un Hollow perforando el estomago de un Shinigami. Mientras el cuerpo del enemigo derrotado caía rápidamente el hombre con grilletes dorados le quito la vaina vacía además de sentir como su alumna se acercaba a él por lo que empezó a sonreír.

Viendo acercándose a su posición otra arma enemiga Naruto la paro con uno de los dos brazaletes que sellaban gran parte de su reiatsu y al entrar en contacto el objeto dorado impidió el avance del golpe enemigo sin sufrir ningún rasguño.

Entonces Soi Fong apareció aterrizando encima de la espada e inmediatamente ella con una combinación de de flexibilidad junto con agilidad dio un salto hacia atrás golpeando con uno de sus pies al sorprendido Shinigami, mientras se encontraba en el aire la mujer de ojos grises desenvaino la Asauchi, después de tocar ambos pies en el suelo la aprendiz se coloco espalda con espalda con su maestro al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar algo de energía.

Se disponían a seguir el combate contra los opositores hasta que sucedió algo inesperado en solamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos seis de aquellos hombres salieron volando estrellándose contra las paredes blancas, el dúo durante un momento captaron algo de color morado a una velocidad increíble y intentaron localizar el origen de aquello hasta que la voz de una mujer se escucho.

- ¡No sabia que había una gran cantidad de gente reunida en las puertas de mi división, me encontraba con un aburrimiento mortal así que espero algo de entretenimiento por parte de todos! -.

Todos los ojos se fijaron a la persona que hablo para encontrar a una sonriente Yourichi quien se encontraba entre dos Shinigamis rebeles mientras tenia sus brazos encima de los hombros de ellos, los dos seguidores del Kempachi la apuntaron con sus dedos para disparar el Byuakurai pero cuando los rayos blancos estaban casi a punto de darla la imagen de ella desapareció por lo que esos dos los dos Shinigamis se electrocutaron mutuamente. La joven de piel oscura volvió a re-aparecer esta vez a apoyada en la espalda de otro Shinigami con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo ella se movió la primera para lanzar varios proyectiles parecidos a Kunais.

Las armas mortales golpearon a sus objetivos salvo a uno de los seguidores de Azashiro que logro evitarlo, pero antes de de poder hacer algo mas la capitana del segundo escuadrón apareció en su campo de visión con un Shumpo estando ella cabeza abajo y en sus manos se encontraba el metal afilado que no le dio así que ella lo lanzo, después de que su ataque acertara ella fue sujetada por varios rebeldes que la agarraron sus brazos dejándola con una abertura de la cual varios de los atacantes se abalanzaron apuñándola con sus Zampakutos.

Ninguno de los agresores vio caer ninguna gota de sangre al suelo así que volvieron a dirigir la mirada hacia su victima solo para encontrar el Haori blanco de capitán y a sus compañeros sujetando las mangas. Soi Fong se encontraba admirando a su ídolo luchar venciendo en cuestión de segundos a todos los enviados de Azashiro sin dejar ninguno en pie hasta que noto al Uzumaki concentrado con los ojos cerrados mientras sujetaba la vaina vacía como si fuera una Katana, dos mas tarde Naruto abrió sus ojos dando un golpe horizontal en el aire golpeando a algo que cayo al suelo.

Mirando hacia abajo se encontraba Yoruichi revelando que llevaba puesto encima el traje del comandante del Onmitsukidō el cual mostraba los hombros de ella además de revelar su espalda desnuda, ella se encontraba frotando su frente al tiempo que se quejaba del daño. - ¡¿Como has podido golpear el rostro de una bella mujer?! no veas como duele, seguro que me has dejado marca -.

- Eso es porque has entrado en una fiesta sin invitación, nadie te ha pedido que interfieras en esta pelea -.

Escuchando las palabras del rubio la noble de cabello morado después de levantarse se dirigió hacia él apoyando su espalda en el pecho del hombre de ojos celestes, ella alzo su rostro reuniendo su visión con la de la otra alma y alzo sus brazos delgados rodeando el cuello del maestro de Soi Fong.

- Anda no digas esas cosas... no me digas que me vaya, me gustaría estar aquí entreteniéndome con vosotros por-fa-vor - . Después de decir la última palabra de su comentario ella separo sus manos para recorrer lentamente con uno de los dedos de sus femeninas manos por el cuello del Uzumaki mientras tenia una mirada seductora en sus ojos.

- Esto yo... esto yo...esto yo...-.

Naruto solo podía decir aquellas dos únicas palabras por culpa de lo que estaba haciendo Yoruichi porque no esperaba que una persona a quien acababa de conocer haría tal cosa, se encontraba como indefenso ante las acciones de la mujer de piel oscura hasta que volvió en si gracias a una patada recibida en su espinilla.

Buscando al culpable se encontró con su aprendiz quien tenia una cara de enfado e incluso le dio la espalda para no mirarle así que se separo de la mujer de ojos dorados, la Shihouin se reía al ver que el hombre rubio intentaba conseguir alguna respuesta de la nueva integrante de su división quien se encontraba cambiando de lado para seguir sin mirarlo y sin decir nada. Consiguió calmarla después de mucho esfuerzo aunque ella seguía dándole una mirada dura pero escucho unos sonidos en la cercanía así que fue a investigar, a los pocos momentos se encontró con uno de los rebeldes con gafas que se encontraba examinando los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

- (No se si son imaginaciones mías pero creo que vi a este hombre hace mucho). Oye tengo varias preguntas sobre lo que ocurre y quiero respuestas sino... -.

- No hace falta que se ponga tan violento he contemplado toda la batalla así que se cuando mis posibilidades son casi nulas, aunque respecto a las respuestas que quiere las sabrá pero no por mi Naruto Uzumaki -.

- (Casa Suzunami) -

En el salón de la casa noble se encontraban dos mujeres Konoka Suzunami quien se encontraba cosiendo para arreglar un traje que puso encima de un maniquí, la otra persona era Retsu Unohana que se encontraba contemplando plácidamente la actividad de su amiga al tiempo que bebía en un vaso de cerámica un poco de té. - Vaya, vaya cuanta energía tienes Konoka. ¿Por que no descansas ahora y me dejas hacer algo para quitarte trabajo? -.

- Ni hablar Retsu, eres una invitada por lo que no permitiré que me ayudes... además me entretiene hacer cosas para Seigen así como para Fujimaru y Matsuri -.

- Hablas como si tu hermano Seigen pareciese tu marido y los gemelos vuestros hijos, seguro serás una buena esposa -. Al terminar de decir esas palabras se escucho un pequeño grito de la pelirroja, la líder del escuadrón medico se movió un poco para ver que su amiga se había pinchado en el dedo con una de las agujas que estaba utilizando.

Por educación la Shinigami oculto a la Suzunami una pequeña sonrisa que tenia en la cara gracias a la taza del té, la otra ocupante se quito el objeto punzante mientras sentía vergüenza pero tuvo tiempo para ver la pequeña expresión de la mujer de cabellos oscuros así que dejo de arreglar la prenda de vestir, a los pocos segundos la mujer del kimono rosa se acerco hacia la capitana de la cuarta división. - No… no se... no se porque dices algo así de nosotros, estoy segura que tu comentario era para molestarme ¿no?. Por cierto hablando de ser esposa ¿no ahí nadie con quien te juntarías? -.

La mujer de ojos verdes esmeraldas vio a Retsu quien se había quedado completamente en silencio mientras miraba el interior del vaso con tristeza, Konoka se disculpo temiendo por si hizo que a su amiga recordar algo doloroso así que la capitana con una cara amable le pidió a la alma noble mas té en su copa. Pocos minutos después escucharon como las puertas de la entrada de la casa se abrían y a continuación entraron dentro de la sala un herido Seigen acompañado por Azashiro Kenpachi, la Suzunami al ver las lesiones de su pariente corrió velozmente hacia él pero cuando se acerco lo suficiente el capitán pelirrojo la abrazo e inmediatamente utilizo el Shumpo llevándose consigo a su hermana.

Ambos capitanes del Gotei se encontraban solos en el salón, el líder de la decimo primera división se acerco a su objetivo deforma tranquila pero Unohana comenzó a hablar. - Me pregunto como se habría herido Seigen y por que se a llevado a su hermana de aquí ¿tu eres el causante Azashiro? -.

- Mentiría si dijese que no, se la ha llevado por su seguridad al edificio del quinto escuadrón antes de poder ir él a un lugar donde me será útil. Espero satisfacer tu curiosidad porque ya no volverás a saber nada de ellos ni de otra gente -.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado los combates que han sucedido en este nuevo capitulo asi como la participacion de Hirako en la batalla en la academia y la pelea de Naruto junto con su aprendiz, en la siguiente parte se mostrara a donde a ido Seigen asi como otra aparicion de Yoruichi quien peleara ademas de que me esforzare para que quede bien el combate de los dos Kenpachis que tambien sucedera en la siguiente parte.


	8. Capitulo 7

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de mi crossover con Bleach el cual debo de decir que es mas largo a los anteriores que publique asi que espero que les guste ya que casi todo el contenido es de peleas en la cual una de ellas como dije es la batalla entre los dos Kenpachis por lo que espero que les gusten.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Los dos capitanes siendo ellos os únicos ocupantes de la habitación se miraban entre si sin apartar la mirada del otro en ningún momento, el Kenpachi analizaba a su rival preparándose para atacar rápidamente a las aberturas que veía de la líder de la cuarta división de la posición sentada en la que se encontraba ella. Unohana se encontraba mirando tranquilamente a Azashiro mientras daba un último sorbo del té caliente que bebía plácidamente, al vaciar la copa coloco el vaso de cerámica en la mesa delicadamente con sus manos para dirigirse a su compañero Shinigami de mismo rango.

- Sabes Azashiro que durante todos las años que llevo he visto muchas caras, he oído infinidad de nombres diferentes que no han sido olvidados porque los recuerdo pero ninguno de ellos poseía esa intención asesina contra mi ¿es posible que se deba a algún rencor contra mi? -.

- Te equivocas, lo que sientes es solo una pequeña muestra que no solamente la sentirás tu sino todo aquel que se oponga a mi rebelión por igual... también es interesante el ver como una antigua bestia de la Sociedad de Almas haya escondido sus garras y colmillos para pretender lo que nunca fue debido a una única persona, seguro que desearías volver a la personas que eras desde el fondo de tu corazón Yachiru Unohana porque es imposible para un tigre borrar sus rayas así como a un leopardo sus manchas-.

- Vaya me sorprende el conocimiento que tienes de mi así como mi verdadero nombre... Yachiru Unohana hace tanto tiempo, recuerdo los momentos en los que lo utilizaba como si de un sueño casi olvidado se tratase. Sin embargo comparando mi anterior vida con la actual me siento relajada al alejarme de la violencia siendo Retsu Unohana aunque corres el riesgo Azashiro de que puedas ver esa bestia de la que dices que perdió sus garras y colmillos,¿ estas dispuesto a enfrentarte a ella? -. Al terminar de decir esas palabras ella vio como el líder del onceavo Gotei se lanzo al ataque con la Zampakuto con un potente movimiento diagonal por lo que la mujer de cabellos negros reacciono elevando bruscamente la mesa con el golpe de uno de sus brazos, la hoja metálica cortaba el objeto de madera sin ningún problema hasta partirlo en dos por lo que viendo esos dos trozos la capitana agarro uno de los trozos lanzándolo contra el rebelde.

El trozo de madera giraba a grandes velocidades hacia su objetivo pero entonces Retsu observo como su lanzamiento no sirvió ya que el proyectil lanzado voló a través del cuerpo del Kenpachi como si no poseyera un cuerpo físico el enemigo hasta que el resto de la mesa choco con la pared de la habitación, aquello no fue lo único extraño que contemplo ella porque rápidamente Azashiro comenzó a desparecer en el aire con una sonrisa de superioridad no por un Shumpo sino como si su imagen se deshiciera así que la líder medico del Seretei vigilo su entorno desenvainando su Zampakuto mientras ideaba una estrategia.

Afuera de la mansión de los Suzunami volvió a surgir misteriosamente el hombre de gran poder teniendo aun en su rostro esa sonrisa él extendió el brazo libre apuntando a la mansión donde se hallaba la persona que quería eliminar.

-Boom -.

Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos inmediatamente la estructura del edificio empezó a ser aplastada por una gigantesca fuerza invisible hasta que solamente había ruinas en el lugar donde residían Konoka y Seigen Suzunami, el autor de la demolición se paseo mirando los restos hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron en un sitio donde parecía que los trozos de las paredes aplastaban a una persona. Cuando se encontraba allí observo que debajo de los restos se podía ver claramente una gran cantidad de sangre así como el Haori blanco manchado del líquido carmesí confirmando la muerte de su objetivo.

- Tal parece que la primera Kenpachi murió hace mucho dejando una lastimosa sombra de lo que era, lastima esperaba algo mas serio para ir después a por el Capitán General -.

Antes de poder reírse de su victoria de repente surgió del suelo que estaba a la Izquierda de su posición una Unohana vistiendo su uniforme negro Shinigami sin la prenda blanca que la identificaba como Taicho, también tuvo el tiempo para él ver que en uno de los brazos de ella había varios cortes donde no paraba de caer sangre así como también había en la Katana de ella que descendía velozmente en vertical hacia él. Aquella maniobra sorprendió a Azashiro por lo que reacciono instintivamente moviéndose hacia atrás con la intención de evitar el ataque, sin embargo la punta de la Zampakuto del antiguo Kenpachi penetro en la frente del actual deslizándose hacia abajo separando la piel junto con el musculo además de cortar el globo ocular izquierdo del rebelde y al salir la hoja metálica de la cara del líder del escuadrón numero once emano una gran cantidad de sangre de la herida.

En ese mismo momento él con el rostro parcialmente cubierto de sangre se acerco a su rival pateando en el abdomen de ella haciéndola retroceder a otra posición una mas alejada, furioso por la apareció de Retsu el destruyo el resto donde pensaba que yacía muerta para solo encontrar la sangre y el Haori de la cuarta división puesto en un maniquí. – Has logrado sorprenderme, no pensaba que podrías engañarme de esta forma… ¿te encuentras feliz de haberme dañado? -.

- No mas bien estoy decepcionada conmigo misma ya que tenía planeado cortarte la cabeza en dos partes pero supongo que aun no estoy en plena forma, solo espera un poco mas. Por cierto déjame darte un consejo no intentes acabar con alguien a distancia sino desde cerca y cortándole la cabeza o el cuello -. Dijo Unohana con un rostro completamente serio sin ningún rastro de su habitual gesto amable mientras se deshacía de la trenza que llevaba dejando su pelo negro liso suelto, otra cosa que se pudo ver al cambiar su peinado era que situado entre sus clavículas se encontraba una cicatriz.

El capitán con el rostro ensangrentado se lanzo con una estocada de la Zampakuto como destino apuntando directamente entre los ojos de la mujer pero ella se movió rápidamente para impedirlo, con velocidad asombrosa la Taicho del cuarto Gotei utilizo la vaina de su arma para de esa forma contener en el interior la hoja de Azashiro e inmediatamente elevo su Zampakuto atravesando el cuello de él. Sin embargo aunque la espada de antigua Kenpachi a travesó al otro no salió ninguna gota de sangre sino que no salió nada además de no sentir como logro perforar esa parte del cuerpo, extrañada por ese efecto el capitán rebelde comenzó a reír con una fuerte carcajada.

- No eres digno de llevar el titulo que llevas si para luchar empleas ilusiones, pero lo que me sorprende es que hayas podido utilizar el poder de tu Zampakuto aun estando sellada o ¿este es su estado de Shikai? -.

- ¡¿Ilusiones? ¿estado sellada o Shikai?! ¡Este es el poder del Bankai de mi Zampakuto Uro Shakuro que libere antes de ordenar a mis soldados que iniciasen los ataques, lo único que has logrado detener a sido el arma de uno de mis subordinados! ¡Jajajajajajaja! -. Mientras se reía la imagen de él empezó a deshacerse hasta no dejar ningún rastro dejando la espada que sostenía, Unohana iba a buscar el lugar donde se hubiera trasladado Azashiro sin embargo una mano cubrió la boca de ella e inmediatamente sintió como una espada la atravesó desde su espalda.

Ella se sorprendió al ver que lo que la daño era una espada invisible que logro identificar gracias a que el arma del agresor estaba bañada en su sangre, entonces sintió como otra mano comenzó a mover sus cabellos dejando visiblemente su oreja derecha a la cual el actual Kenpachi le hablo.

- No te preocupes he matado a otros capitanes hace años con la capacidad de Uro Shakuro, antes de que te destripe te contare el secreto de mi Zampakuto como a los otros y ver tu desesperación. La habilidad que posee es la capacidad de asimilación de los materiales o en otras palabras puedo fusionar cualquier cosa como por ejemplo mi Bankai lo fusione con el aire por lo que se vuelve invisible ante cualquier ojo, otro ejemplo seria asimilar el aire conmigo mismo haciéndome intocable físicamente y con la capacidad de trasladarme de un punto a otro sin ninguna dificultad… muchos se autoproclaman monstruos o creen ser dioses pero el mío supera a todos porque el radió de mi poder es toda la Sociedad de Almas pudiendo matar a cualquiera como a Seigen o quizás a ese hombre llamado Naruto a quien sellaron su poder por tu culpa, puedo hacer cualquier cosa porque yo soy la Sociedad de Almas -.

Después de contar la capacidad que poseía se dispuso a partir en dos el cuerpo de su victima pero entonces sintió como se clavaban dos cuchillas en su cuerpo, la primera fue un cuchillo que se deslizo de la manga de Retsu para clavarlo en uno de los costados de él mientras que la segunda cuchilla se trataba de que había sido herido por la Katana de la mujer Shinigami ya que ella misma se había atravesado su propio estomago para que la hoja metálica le penetrara. El agarre que tenia Azashiro se debilitaba pero para liberarse del todo Unohana dio un cabezazo con la parte posterior de su cabeza, al hacerlo se libero de su propia espada además de la invisible de su enemigo.

El Taicho rebelde vio como ella se alejo unos pocos metros para estar quieta mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salía de las recientes heridas, el rostro permanecía oculto por su largo pelo oscuro hasta que el viento los movió para mostrar una sonrisa en su cara. – Este sentimiento es tan nostálgico, el dolor y la sangre me olvide completamente como se sentía al estar de esta forma... te felicito muchacho por finalmente despertar a algo que solo habita en las pesadillas -.

- (En la entrada del segundo escuadrón) -

- ¿Entonces quien puede decirme lo que ocurre? -. Dijo Naruto interrogativo ante lo que acababa de decir el Shinigami con lentes mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba recordar donde vio a ese hombre porque tenia la sensación de haberlo conocido hace mucho tiempo aunque por algún motivo no lo reconocía.

- El único que podría tener las respuestas seria la mente maestra de este ataque, no hace falta que busques mucho un combate entre monstruos suele ser algo atrayente -.

Después de que terminara de hablar Aizen todos sintieron en la lejanía el poder espiritual de dos seres que afectaba al entorno donde se encontraba el grupo, las calles así como las paredes blancas empezaban a resquebrajarse solamente con la presencia de aquellos que deberían estar luchando. Yoruichi reconocía el Reiatsu de Azashiro el actual Kenpachi pero no reconocía la de su oponente aunque la sentía de forma familiar, Soi fong no sabia a quienes les pertenecía esa energía solamente contemplaba la increíble fuerza que se emitía en aquella dirección sin embargo del grupo fue el único en reconocer al otro combatiente quien no esperaba volver a sentirlo de nuevo.

En ese mismo momento también se sintió otra energía en un lugar distinto e inmediatamente la vista de todos así como la de Aizen se giraron para sentir el poder de otro capitán salvo que no era tan poderoso como los dos primeros, pocos segundos pasaron hasta que observaron que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse con oscuras nubes cargadas de electricidad. La joven capitana de piel oscura reconoció el lugar donde se concentraba el fenómeno meteorológico además de ver que se trataba de una de las técnicas de Seigen, la mujer de cabellos morados estaba lista para irse con un Shumpo a donde se hallaba el Suzunami sin embargo no podía dejar al rebelde sin dejarlo en un lugar donde retenerlo hasta que vio grupo de guerreros acercándose de forma lenta.

Se trataban de un grupo de Shinigamis normales salvo que vestían por encima chaquetas largas de color blanco por lo que la Shihōin los identifico como los miembros del noveno escuadrón quienes cargaban con algo entre ellos, mas tarde ella reconoció que lo que transportaban era el cuerpo de Kensei que se encontraba en un estado grave por culpa de un enorme agujero en el lado derecho de su pecho por lo que se dirigió a ellos quienes le contestaron que aun seguía con vida el Taicho del noveno Gotei sin embargo necesitaban llevarlo urgentemente al escuadrón medico de Unohana.

Tras decir unas palabras ella consiguió que se encargaran de llevar al hombre capturado a un lugar donde deberían vigilarlo y tratar de conseguir alguna clase de información sobre el bando rebelde, así que solucionado ese problema la líder de las fuerzas especiales se movió a grandes velocidades hacia donde se encontraba el capitán pelirrojo sin saber que la seguían Soi Fong junto con su maestro.

Los subordinados de Kensei consiguieron llegar exitosamente al edificio donde se encargarían de salvar la vida al capitán de ellos e inmediatamente el grupo se dividió en dos conjuntos, el primero se adentro dentro del edificio para ayudar en todo lo que podían mientras que el segundo vigilaba la entrada protegiendo el lugar de los enemigos que se dirigieran a donde estaban ellos.

Uno de los integrantes del grupo exterior era un hombre de piel oscura con un cabello de color violeta oscuro, vestía la misma ropa de ellos salvo que portaba en su rostro una mascara facial que ocultaba la parte inferíos de su rostro así como unas gafas blancas con lentes oscuras que gracias a ellas ocultaba su condición de invidente. - Señor le piso ser yo quien trasporte al prisionero hasta el cuartel, espero su aprobación aunque lleve poco tiempo en la división -.

- Esta bien Tousen, pero cuando llegues intenta averiguar si sabe quien a herido a nuestro Taicho... no tardes mucho e intenta regresar rápidamente con nosotros -.

Sin decir ninguna palabra el Shinigami ciego llevo en silencio al prisionero por las calles del Seretei hasta llegar a su lugar de destino que no era el edificio del Gotei numero nueve sino el de otra división, ahora que habían llegado desato al rebelde capturado. - Lamento la espera Aizen-sama, me disculpo profundamente por mi tardanza para encontrarme con usted -.

- No te preocupes Tousen, gracias a el pequeño trabajo de Mayuri puedo realizar varias cosas según he experimentado entre ellas por ejemplo afectar la memoria como alterar los recuerdos de la gente como hice antes de alejarme de unas personas inesperadas aunque claro gracias a ellos consiguieron que nadie nos siguiera y de esa forma seguir con nuestros proyectos -.

- (Minutos antes con Seigen y Konoka) -

Ambos hermanos pelirrojos aparecieron en la habitación donde Seigen dirigía a sus subordinados del quinto escuadrón además de ser el lugar al cual quería llegar en la actualidad con su hermana, la mujer del Kimono rosa se quedo mirando aquel nuevo lugar pero enseguida se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto sorprendiéndose al ver un gran jardín así como a gente realizando diversas actividades. - ¡Es increíble estoy fuera de la mansión! Ojala pudiera ir haya fuera aunque claro si salgo... ¿por que me has traído aquí Seigen? ¿Seigen? -.

- Perdona Konoka, me encargare de que no te pase nada por lo que debes de quedarte aquí y espérame -.

Ella vio como su hermano el capitán del Gotei numero cinco realizo el canto de un Kido de alto nivel con el que consiguió crear una barrera de color violeta casi transparente en todas las salidas del cuarto, la mujer de ojos verdes se dirigió a donde estaba su familiar solamente para chocar contra el muro de energía de forma brusca. La noble alzo su brazo tocando con su mano delicada la superficie examinando la dureza de ese escudo que la encerraba en el cuarto por lo que dirigió su mirada a la persona que estaba al otro lado, Seigen coloco ese Bakudou para protegerla en caso de que algunos de los soldados de Azashiro apareciera para hacerla daño aunque ese Kido no evitaría el poder del Kenpachi si él decidiera matarla así que lo único que podía hacer era cumplir lo que le había pedido a cambio de la vida de su hermana.

Con un Shumpo apareció fuera de su escuadrón mas concretamente en medio de un bosque de bambú cerca del lugar de su destino, con gran velocidad corrió tanto como pudo aunque sus heridas le dificultaban el trayecto hasta que finalmente dio con su objetivo. A varios metros se encontraba un túnel en el que observo que se encontraba cerrado por dos enormes puertas de acero las cuales solamente se abrían para el personal que se encargaban de vigilar a los prisioneros de una de las prisiones mas peligrosas conocida como cubil de gusanos.

El Suzunami alzo su Zampakuto apuntando al cielo mientras recitaba su comando de liberación transformándose en su Shikai de poder eléctrico, la espada ancha de forma irregular comenzó a producir rayos violetas causando que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer con nubes cargadas de electricidad, rápidamente un rayo se dirigió a su arma cargándola con una inmensa energía que comenzó a cambiar de color e inmediatamente apunto a las puertas metálicas disparando un cañonazo de rayos mezclados con su Reiatsu haciendo que ese ataque tuviera la potencia de un Bankai. La energía violeta golpeo directamente con las puertas que resistió unos pocos segundos antes de empezar a debilitarse así como a fundirse pero cuando estaba apunto de caerse entonces de la nada apareció Yoruichi quien logro desviar el poder de Shiden gracias a una patada, aquel inesperado suceso logro que él perdiera el control haciendo que los rayos destruyeran el terreno cercano por lo que desactivo esa técnica.

Al haber dejado de aplicar Reiatsu se dio cuenta de que se hallaba metido en medio de una nube de polvo haciendo que su visión estuviera limitada, de pronto un puño femenino de color oscuro se aproximaba a su cara, sin embargo la ofensiva de la capitana fue detenida porque el hombre pelirrojo había agarrado el puño de ella y entonces él movió su Zampakuto para apuñalar a la mujer de ojos dorados. Pero del polvo que se encontraba por encima de donde se encontraba el capitán surgió otra figura femenina diferente físicamente a la que había detenido su golpe que aterrizo cabeza abajo apoyándose en el brazo del Suzunami e inmediatamente junto sus piernas golpeando con los dos pies la cara del capitán de ojos verdes gracias a su gran nivel de flexibilidad, aquella acción hizo que él debilitase el agarre contra Yoruichi quien consiguió liberarse para terminar su ataque.

La fuerza empleada hizo que volara varios metros de distancia así que abrió sus ojos rápidamente en mitad del vuelo vio por encima suya a ellas dos listas para seguir lanzando varias ráfagas de golpes pero antes de que pudieran darle él desapareció con un veloz Shumpo, al tocar ambas el suelo de repente un corte se produjo en uno de los hombros de la noble de ojos dorados mientras que en la otra de ojos grises se produjeron varios cortes en brazos, piernas y espalda.

- Je, sabia que no seria fácil de tratar siendo tu la segunda persona mas veloz del Gotei Seigen, aunque no me esperaba que fueras alguien que participara con los enemigos... ¿entiendes que si liberas a los prisioneros se desataría el caos? -.

- Si debo de escoger entre mantener el orden o desatar el infierno como planea Azashiro escogería sin dudar vivir en el infierno porque mi hermana estaría conmigo por lo que apártate sino quieres morir Yoruichi -.

Entonces con su Zampakuto Shiden golpeo contra el terreno creando una ola masiva de rayos que se dirigían directamente a por ambas mujeres quienes se movieron de forma ágil consiguiendo las dos evitarlo, Soi Fong observo la desaparición de la imagen del hombre pelirrojo como también que la capitana de su nuevo escuadrón se encontraba moviéndose con dificultad. - ¿Le ocurre algo Yoruichi-sama? -.

- Parece que desgraciadamente no conseguí evitar completamente el Shigasumi de Seigen y ese descuido a paralizado unas de mis piernas -. Explico ella a la joven de cabello azulado quien se encontraba preparada llevando la espada entregada por Naruto en sus manos vigilando los alrededores, antes de poder parpadear el Suzunami apareció delante de ella con el Shikai en mano listo para emplear su poder contra las enemigas para ir a liberar a los prisioneros del cubil.

La espada ancha descendía rápidamente pero fue detenida por la Asauchi de Soi fong intentando con su fuerza evitar que aquella arma la cortara junto con Yoruichi, en un principio aguantaba difícilmente pero mantenía alejada la hoja metálica irregular hasta que empezó a emitir energía eléctrica. La corriente de electricidad violeta hacia que ella flaqueara por lo que empezaba a gritar del dolor cada vez mas porque el poder eléctrico crecía mas fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba, la presión hacia que la espada de la noble de ojos grises cediera terreno hasta que los bordes punzantes de la Zampakuto Shiden penetraba en su cuerpo cerca de su cuello pero utilizaba todas las fuerzas que tenia para evitar ser cortada.

Ella cerro los ojos fuertemente soportando el sufrimiento por el que pasaba sin embargo de pronto dejo de sentir esa electricidad poderosa por lo que miro para ver que sucedía sorprendiéndose ante lo que contemplaba, al lado de ella se encontraba Naruto sujetando la espada de Seigen con una de sus manos desnudas mientras la sangre caía ya que varias las puntas afiladas de la hoja metálica se encontraban clavadas en la palma y también observo la aprendiz que su maestro estaba recibiendo las descargas eléctricas, el rubio aparto el arma soportando el dolor por lo que Seigen intentaba tener el control de su propia Zampakuto sin embargo le resultaba imposible por culpa de aquel desconocido.

- Habías dicho que serias capaz de provocar la destrucción mientras estas con tu hermana, solo tengo unas preguntas para alguien con ese tipo de pensamientos. ¿Crees que al hacer eso la haces de alguna forma feliz? ¿Te vería ella aun como su hermano o solo serias para ella la persona que la permitió vivir en un lugar donde todo seria diferente? si en verdad necesitas liberar a esos tipos entonces ve con todo -.

Esas palabras afectaron al capitán del quinto Gotei de forma que empezaba a enfurecerse quizás porque parte de esas palabras eran ciertas o quizás por algún otro motivo en todo caso su Zampakuto Shiden acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía muy superior a la habitual por lo que su poder destructivo se encontraba en una escala superior, el hombre de ojos verdes iba a utilizar el Shiden Raikō el cañón de energía que disparo contras las puertas de acero para aniquilar sin dejar ningún rastro a la persona de delante pero entonces surgió de su punto ciego la Shihouin cubierta en una energía blanca.

Yoruichi lanzo un puñetazo mientras utilizaba el Shunko con objetivo de golpear al pelirrojo además de que ella vio como el joven rubio de ojos celestes ataco en ese mismo momento junto a ella, ambos brazos se encontraban a escasa distancia por lo que la energía del Shunko rodeo ambos brazos que golpearon directamente contra el pecho de Seigen. Esa ofensiva al no esperarla el capitán no podía evadirla con el Shumpo ni poder defenderse por lo que lo único que podía hacer era recibir el impacto, la tremenda fuerza que había en esos puñetazos hacia que él escuchara como varios de sus huesos se rompían además de que una cantidad de sangre salía de su boca.

La mujer de cabellos morados vio como el cuerpo de su compañero de rango se estrello contra el duro suelo provocando un cráter, la mujer de ojos dorados lo observaba hasta que vio al hombre desconocido irse a dirección a la otra mujer. -Puedes mirar cuanto quieras pero creo que él no se levantara en mucho tiempo, en cualquier caso ahora debo de llevar a los heridos -.

Naruto a diferencia de la Shinigami no miro al vencido sino que recogió a Soi fong entre sus brazos lo que hizo que ella pensara enseguida en que esa acción se asemejaba al comportamiento de una pareja lo que ella se sonrojo en gran medida además de que su corazón no paraba de acelerar cada vez mas, el cambio de color del rostro de la noble de ojos grises lo noto él por lo que dio una sonrisa además de fijarse que en uno de los brazaletes se encontraba casi apunto de romperse debido quizás por el golpe final contra el hombre pelirrojo, estaba él tan concentrado en ver que uno de los objetos que sellaban su poder estaba apunto de liberarse que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue tarde de que otra persona se encontraba cerca suya.

El hombre de ojos celestes observo de que Yoruichi se había subido a su espalda, ella se encontraba sujetándose alrededor de su cuello con sus brazos mientras también se agarraba a la cintura de él con sus piernas, Naruto comenzó a caminar a la dirección donde sentía el Reiatsu de Unohana esperando que se soltara la capitana que cargaba pero ella no bajaba por lo que pregunto mientras avanzaba él porque ella no se iba y entonces ella le contesto.

- Recuerda lo que has dicho de llevar a los heridos, yo aun sigo con un pie paralizado por lo que estoy en cierta medida herida por esa razón te encuentras llevándome... otra cosa ¿puedes sentirlas? (Creo que va ser interesante estar con estos dos además de que me gusta mirar sus reacciones por estas cosas, espero que se solucione esto de la rebelión para seguir divirtiéndome, jejeje) -. Como incentivo a la travesura ella dio un pequeño soplido en la parte de atrás del cuello del Uzumaki logrando antes de que pasara un segundo ponerle tan nervioso que empezó a atragantarse e inmediatamente Soi fong mas roja que antes no paraba de gritar a su nueva capitana diciendo que ella era la mas herida así que ella seria la única a la que llevaría Naruto.

- (En las calles del Seretei) -

Una gran multitud de Shinigamis se encontraban luchando en varias batallas sin darse cuartel, los rebeldes de Azashiro contra los que eran leales al Gotei trece quienes intentaban suprimirlos sin conseguirlo porque ellos tenían la ayuda de algunos tenientes quienes traicionaron a los subordinados que no compartían la idea del cambio.

Una de las personas involucradas en uno de los múltiples enfrentamientos era una mujer joven atractiva de gran altura con ojos grises, su pelo era corto de un color plateado ligeramente malva aunque en el lado derecho de la cabeza le caen sobre el pecho dos pequeñas trenzas adornadas y sujetas con adornos, su indumentaria era el uniforme normal sin ninguna modificación a diferencia de mucha gente que suele hacerlo y el nombre de ella era Isane Kotetsu una de los oficiales del cuarto escuadrón.

El deber de Isane era ofrecer apoyo curando a las personas heridas por los seguidores del actual Kenpachi pero sus planes se destrozaron cuanto mas se desarrollaba la guerra ya que el numero de enemigos eran demasiado elevado así como la aparición de los tenientes quienes mataban a los compañeros de ella, la integrante de la cuarta división se encontraba en la actualidad intentando defenderse de un atacante que logro tirarla al suelo en un momento de debilidad. Estando allí quieta en el suelo logro ver que el rival consiguió alejar su Zampakuto de ella por lo que rápidamente sujetar su arma lista para arrebatarla su vida, sin embargo de repente vio como una luz poco visible traspaso al rebelde que se quedo parado e inmediatamente la parte superior del cuerpo del Shinigami cayo además de que el arma se partió en dos.

Al ver el cadáver cerca la joven de cabello plateado se alejo asustada de la sorpresa para al segundo después dirigir su vista de donde debió originarse aquel ataque encontrándose únicamente observando varias peleas y parte de los muros agrietados, se fijo en ese muro para sentir como dos fuerzas se aproximaban en aquella dirección hasta que en ese momento el muro exploto separándose en trozos que parecían ser cortados por algo afilado, del lugar destruido surgieron el capitán Azashiro con varias heridas además de otra persona que resultaba ser una mujer con la cara parcialmente manchada de sangre pero que le resultaba familiar a la Kotetsu.

Unohana se dirigía a por su objetivo llevando en una de sus manos su Zampakuto Minakuzi sellada en su estado de katana intentando eliminar al otro Kenpachi pero la vista de ella capto como se aproximaban hacia su posición tres tenientes de distintas divisiones hablando de proteger al capitán del onceavo Gotei, con el primero de ellos la capitana deslizo de su manga otro cuchillo que lo clavo con fuerza destruyendo el globo ocular izquierdo y el segundo de los tres tenia la intención de gritar el nombre de su compañero caído pero al abrir su mandíbula la mujer realizo un corte horizontal que dividió la cabeza en dos partes además de que ella lanzo en ese momento el cuchillo al otro restante.

El ultimo de ese trió de tenientes recibió el golpe en el hombro sin embargo no le dio tiempo para expresar el dolor ya que el fue agarrado por Azashiro quien lo lanzo contra la primera Kenpachi, ella observando esas acciones agarro la espada del hombre que mato hace poco para realizar con las dos hojas metálicas dos cortes cruzados como una X, pero entonces el líder de los rebeldes utilizo el poder de su Bankai formando varias espadas invisibles que penetraron en el cuerpo de su seguidor así como el de Unohana quien no termino de realizar su golpe. El hombre de aspecto noble sonrió respecto a su estrategia hasta que contemplo como la persona a la que tenia que matar siguió moviendo sus brazos consiguiendo realizar su ataque que corto en varios trozos del Shinigami que le habían lanzado, mientras los trozos se separaban una X de Reiatsu cortante que se había teñido de rojo gracias a la sangre de la victima viajaba a por Azashiro quien se volvió intangible evitando ser dañado a excepción de las personas que estaban detrás de él que murieron o que sus miembros fueron cortados.

- Sigues insistiendo en atacar con todo cuando todos tus intentos sin inútiles, es imposible que puedas ganar contra alguien con un poder superior al de cualquiera -.

-¿Estas cansado ya? Es lamentable ver como a empeorado las generaciones de Kenpachi después de mi ya que ni siquiera puedes soportar una verdadera lucha porque puedo verlo en tu cuerpo te cuesta mantener esa defensa ¿no es así?. Cuando alcances tú limite clavare mis uñas en tus ojos y te los arrancare lentamente y así te darás cuenta que no importa el poder que uno tenga todos pueden morir fácilmente -. Comento Yachiru Unohana con una voz fría mientras su enemigo entrecerraba sus ojos dándole un aspecto fiero mezclado con una concentración inquebrantable.

-(Tiene razón no debo descuidarme...sin embargo ella no esta en las mejores condiciones tampoco...solo necesito atacarla rápidamente y todo terminara tal cual lo planeado).- Medito Azashiro Kenpachi al momento que empuñaba su katana con fuerza mientras sonreía altivo a su enemiga.

-Para ser en la actualidad una curandera posees una naturaleza muy sádica Retsu o me debo dirigir a ti como Yachiru, en todo caso el tiempo circula para todos sin excepción como en tu caso volviéndote débil de lo que seguro eras anteriormente por lo que disfrutare demostrándote la diferencia que existe entre nosotros así como terminar con tu historia -. Dijo el actual Taicho de la Onceava División del Gotei Jusantai al momento que se lanzaba al ataque con la intención de matar a la antigua luchadora asesina de la Sociedad de Almas.

Unohana bloquea la estocada con un paso lateral al momento que giraba en círculos de forma veloz su cortadora de almas en su mano haciendo descender verticalmente la hoja metálica del rival al suelo para perforar en aquel momento el cráneo de su enemigo con la de ella, Azashiro observaba venir el ataque por lo que cambio su espada de mano deteniéndolo. El suelo de debajo de ellos comenzó a ser aplastado únicamente por el poder los golpes de ambos capitanes llegando a formar un cráter con los dos en el centro, la mujer al observar que su golpe fue detenido se lanzo para intentar agarrar por el cuello a su oponente para estrangularlo hasta la muerte, sin embargo su enemigo desaparece veloz con un oportuno Shunpo.

Girando sobre su eje Yachiru paro en ese momento un mandoble que sintió a su espalda anteponiendo su propia espada, el choque de los aceros es tal que las casas cercanas de alrededor tiemblan unos segundos para a continuación derrumbarse y que sus restos volaran dispersos por diferentes direcciones gracias a el fuerte viento creado del impacto.

El actual kenpachi se funde con el aire comenzando a realizar una serie de poderosos cortes profundos en las extremidades del cuerpo de ella así que Unohana se arrodilla al parecer seriamente lastimada haciendo que Azashiro sonriera victorioso al tiempo que disponía a dar el golpe de gracia, la katana desciende sedienta en búsqueda de la sangre de su presa pero en el último segundo sus ojos se abren sorprendidos al sentir como es tomado por la muñeca y con una desquiciada mirada la supuestamente llamada Retsu le mira mientras sonríe de forma sádica.

- Eso es no te contengas... pelea con todo Kenpachi Azashiro -. Dice ella lanzando una poderosa patada que obliga a su oponente a retroceder de forma involuntaria mientras notaba como dos de sus costillas se rompían por el golpe de aquella patada causando que la sangre de él escapara por la comisura de sus labios.

- Desearas no haber dicho eso frío el líder rebelde al momento que se lanzaba al ataque.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así! ¡Qué no me sentía tan viva! ¡Ven...ven con todo lo que tengas así puedo sentir como logro despedazarte con mi espada y ver como observas impotente como tu sangre escapa de tu cuerpo junto con ti vida!-. Grito con una inmensa sed de sangre Unohana al momento que permanecía inmóvil esperando el ataque de su oponente.

El actual capitán de la onceava división sonrió ante un plan que había trazado en su mente el cual decidió emplear, movió su mano derecha con movimientos circulares creando un tornado de aire afilado alrededor de Unohana atrapándola dentro mientras su cuerpo sufría múltiples cortes profundos, Azashiro se alegraba al ver la sangra de ella de caer hasta que inesperadamente la mujer se libero apareciendo delante de él con una velocidad apuñalándolo exitosamente con su Zampakuto que combinada con su fuerza el cuerpo del capitán rebelde voló atravesando una pared de la calle.

La líder del cuarto escuadrón dio un salto para caer contra su presa pero antes de que la espada podía tocar la carne del objetivo este desapareció del lugar dejando en aquel sitio los restos sólidos de los muros blancos destruidos por lo que ella utilizo el Shumpo persiguiéndole, los testigos de ese enfrentamiento estuvieron durante todo el combate quietos observando la pelea pero al irse ellos volvieron a sus batallas aunque Isane se había quedado parada mientras aun miraba el lugar donde ellos dos desaparecieron. - (¿Quien es esa mujer que pelea contra el capitán Azashiro?) -.

Ambos Taichos reaparecieron en una solitaria colina situada a una gran altura como si fuera un precipicio donde ambos se encontraban quietos examinando la condición del contrario, en un principio la primera Kenpachi se preguntaba donde se encontraba hasta que finalmente reconoció el lugar donde se hallaban.

- La colina del Sōkyoku ¿eh? -.

- Claro es el lugar perfecto, es donde se realizan las ejecuciones de los capitanes quienes cometieron los peores crímenes... también es el centro del Seretei así como de la Sociedad de Almas, aquí será donde expondré tu cadáver y el de los demás que irán después de ti -. Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos del terreno donde se encontraban los dos comenzaba a destruirse por lo que los capitanes bajaban a una velocidad sorprendente.

Las múltiples rocas los rodeaban en el descenso dificultándoles la visión del oponente pero la mujer de cabellos negros movía su brazo al tiempo que aplicaba en su Zampakuto una gran cantidad de Reiatsu cortante que salió disparado de la espada con forma de media luna directamente a por el rebelde sin embargo él había desaparecido, Azashiro volvió a aparecer de forma inmediata detrás de la capitana de la división medica para a continuación traspasar el cuerpo de ella con solamente uno de sus brazos.

El actual Kenpachi había solidificado el aire de debajo de sus pies de forma que se encontraba quieto como si estuviera pisando el suelo, él podía sentir la sangre de ella en la piel de su brazo y entonces dio unos pocos pasos hasta que soltó el cuerpo de Unohana quien apenas se movía.

Ahora sin dudas la mujer conocida como Yachiru Unohana finalmente estaba apunto de morir así que cerro sus sintiendo que era el ser mas poderoso que haya existido mientras se preparaba para dirigirse a por el Capitán General Yamamoto aunque noto algo extraño, no había oído el impacto del cuerpo de la anterior Kenpachi por lo que giro su visión para verla a ella siendo agarrada por un joven rubio mientras que una energía roja la cubría curando sus heridas. Se disponía ha evitar la recuperación de ella pero entonces escucho un silbido por encima suya lo que llamo su atención, entonces vio a Yoruichi tirándose junto con otra mujer de la colina quien descendió rápidamente con el Shunko activado e inmediatamente ambas le golpearon con un puñetazo combinado con una patada de Soi Fong que lo mando contra el terreno provocando un cráter de grandes dimensiones.

Cuando la nube de polvo se despejo se encontraba en el epicentro un herido Azashiro que consiguió ponerse en pie y entonces empezó a hablar a la gente que se había metido en la pelea. - No es muy educado aparecer en los asuntos de otros, si queréis morir esperar vuestro turno -.

- Perdona por aparecer en este momento Retsu, se que desde hace mucho tiempo te molesta que alguien interfiera en tus peleas pero no puedo quedarme mirando cuando noto problemas… ya sabes que me encanta meterme de lleno en ellos -. Naruto termino de curar las heridas de Retsu e inmediatamente utilizo un Kido con el que creo una esfera de energía donde introdujo su mano para sacar una Katana que se encontraba dentro de una vaina roja escarlata.

- ¿No es educado dices? pues menos mal porque no tenia esa intención sino que quería ver como destrozaban la cara de escoria como tu pero creo que ese honor es para mi, me asegurare de que sea algo que recuerdes para siempre. ¡Kiroi: Namikaze! -.

Cuando termino de hablar desenvaino la Zampakuto rápidamente colocando la punta de la espada dentro de la parte rota de uno de los brazalete, uno de los objetos que sellaba su poder se rompió porque la espada comenzó a brillar de un color dorado además de cambiar a su forma de Shikai.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la pelea entre Unohana contra Azashiro asi como la de Seigen contra Yoruichi aunque aparecieron en ella Naruto junto con Soi Fong, confio en haberles sorprendido por la rotura de uno de los grilletes del Uzumaki asi como la identidad de su Zampakuto. En la siguiente parte mostrare las habilidades del Shikai de Naruto quien se enfrentara a Azashiro quien como se ha visto a estado desde el principio con su Bankai activado.

Por cierto para cuando termine lo de la rebelion de Azashiro habra dos o tres capitulos de descanso antes de la proxima aventura por lo que en esos capitulos planeo que el Uzumaki interactue con mas personas de la Sociedad de Almas, espero que puedan darme alguna sugerencia sobre algun personaje femenino en especial que quieran que conozca el Uzumaki


End file.
